Die Entscheidung
by bird20
Summary: Seit Dumbledores Tod sind sechs Jahre vergangen. Die magische Welt befindet sich im Krieg. Harry ist sich bewusst, welche Erwartungen und Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt werden. Aber sollte er nicht seinem Herzen folgen? HP
1. Die Rückkehr

Die Rückkehr 

Er wusste, dass die Entscheidung richtig war, aber der Gedanke an den Verlust schmerzte ihn. Es waren schöne Wochen gewesen, zu schön eigentlich. Aber diese Zeit war vorbei, er musste wieder zurück. Er wusste, dass er gebraucht wurde, dass er Verpflichtungen hatte. Er wollte seine Anhänger, ja seine Mitstreiter, nicht weiter im Ungewissen lassen, das war er ihnen schuldig. Mit diesen Gedanken umfasste Harry den Portschlüssel.

Wie beabsichtigt landete Harry in einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald. Gerade verschwand ein aufgeschreckter Hase im Dickicht, sonst schien alles Ruhig zu sein. Harry musste innerlich Lachen, hatte er wirklich ein Heer von Todessern erwartet, die sich auf ihn stürzen? Mit einem Lächeln tauchte er in die Dunkelheit des Waldes ein.

Er kannte den Weg im Schlaf. Wieviele Male war er ihn schon gegangen? Er konnte es nicht mehr zählen. Seit fünf Jahren versteckten er und seine Gefährten sich hier im Wald, im „Wald der tausend Gesichter". Und er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre: ständig veränderte er sich, die Bäume verschoben sich, Büsche arrangierten sich neu, Blumen verschwanden so schnell wie sie erblüht waren oder der Boden öffnete sich und eine Quelle entsprang, deren Wasser schon nach wenigen hundert Metern wieder im Boden versickerte. Es war ein steter Wandel, der Verhinderte, dass sich Besucher darin zurecht fanden. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte kein Mensch mehr einen Fuss in diesen Wald gesetzt und in den umliegenden Dörfern erzählte man sich die unheimlichsten Geschichten über Leute, die nie mehr herausgefunden hätten.

Genau das machten sich Harrys Gemeinschaft zunutze. Hermine hatte auf einer ihrer Streifzüge in der Bibliothek eine Beschreibung des „Waldes der tausend Gesichter" gelesen, und als vor fünf Jahren klar wurde, dass eine Flucht unumgänglich war, hatte sie vorgeschlagen den Wald genauer anzusehen. Es wurde beschlossen, den Wald als Versteck für das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes einzurichten - ein Glücksfall wie sich herausstellte. Seit fünf Jahren war dieses Versteck das einzige, das von den Todessern noch nicht entdeckt wurde.

Harry erreichte die Stelle, die den Eingang zum „Dorf" kennzeichnete. Heute stand hier eine mächtige Buche. Er legte seine flache Hand auf die Rinde, neigte seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm und flüsterte das Passwort:"Dum spiro, spero". Der Stamm der Buche spaltete sich und gab eine Treppe frei, die in den Untergrund führte. Kaum hatte Harry die erste Stufe betreten, schloss sich der Baum hinter ihm. Harry atmete tief ein, nicht mehr weit und er war zu Hause. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Freudige Erwartung erfüllte ihn. Ihm wurde klar, wie sehr er seine Freunde vermisst hatte, dass er sein zu Hause, das „Dorf", vermisst hatte. Plötzlich voller Energie rannte Harry die Treppe hinunter und weiter bis er das „Dorf" hell erleuchtet vor sich sah.

Es war kein Dorf im eigentlichen Sinne. Es war eine riesige unterirdische Höhle. In der Mitte befanden sich drei Gebäude, die Bibliothek, die Utensilienkammer und das Rathaus. Am Rand der Höhle waren viele kleine Wohnungen direkt in den Fels gehauen worden. In den fünf Jahren hatte sich hier viel getan, aus der sumpfigen, stickigen und vor allem dunklen Höhle, war ein freundlicher Ort geworden, in dem man fast vergessen konnte, dass Krieg war. Deswegen wurde das Versteck nur das „Dorf" genannt. Wenn auch nur zwei Duzend Leute wussten, wo sich das „Dorf" befand, hatte doch schon jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe davon gehört. Das „Dorf" war der Inbegriff der Hoffnung, solange es das „Dorf" gab, solange bestand Hoffnung den Krieg zu gewinnen und in Freiheit zu leben.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. Er rief sich kurz die vergangenen Wochen in Erinnerung, nur um sicher zu sein, dass er den anderen überzeugend genug seine Erlebnisse schildern konnte. Er würde nicht lügen, er würde einfach einen Teil verschweigen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, so wäre es das beste für alle beteiligten. Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte er sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und ging dann schnurstracks auf die Bibliothek zu.

Die Gemeinschaft hatte sich bereits auf dem grossen Platz versammelt. Natürlich hatte das Auge am Eingang zum „Dorf" Harry schon lange erkannt und die Bewohner informiert. Alle waren freudig überrascht. Harry war endlich zurück! Ein halbes Jahr war er unterwegs gewesen. Niemand wusste wo er war, nicht einmal seine engsten Freunde.

Ron und Hermine rannten auf Harry zu, sobald er in Rufweite war. Sie umarmten ihn heftig und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Harry, bin ich froh! Ich dachte schon, dir sei etwas passiert."

„Altes Haus! Was machst du nur für Sachen."

„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"

„Sogar Hedwig hat dich nicht gefunden!"

„Langsam, langsam", unterbrach sie Harry, „ihr zerdrück mich ja." Er lachte herzlich über den freundschaftlichen Empfang. Es tat gut, die Stimmen von Hermine und Ron zu hören. Sie stellten tausend Fragen auf dem Weg zum grossen Platz. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell antworten, aber darum ging es in diesem Moment auch nicht. Ginny, Seamus und Neville kamen ihnen ebenfalls entgegen und begrüssten Harry herzlich. Harry konnte gar nicht mehr begreifen, wie er auch nur eine Sekunde zögern konnte, zurückzukommen. Hier war seine Familie, hier war sein Platz. Nachdem das grosse Hallo abgeklungen war, verkündete Ginny, dass es heute Abend eine grosse Party geben würde, um Harrys Rückkehr gebührend zu feiern.

„Komm Harry, gehen wir nach Hause", forderte Ron Harry auf, „ und trinken ein Butterbier." Keine fünf Minuten später sassen sie in ihrem Haus in der Küche um den grossen Esstisch herum, alle drei ein grosses Butterbier in der Hand.

Ron konnte nicht mehr länger warten: „Die Nachricht von Snapes Tod ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Welt. Zuerst war es nur ein Gerücht, aber drei Tage später haben Späher des Phönixorden seinen Tod bestätigt. Keiner hat daran gezweifelt, dass du selbst Dumbledores Tod gerächt hast." "Lass gut sein, Ron, das war ich Dumbledore schuldig." Harry erinnerte sich voller Schmerz an die Nacht, als Dumbledore von Snapes Hand getötet wurde. In dieser Sekunde hatte sich Harry geschworen, dass er Dumbledores Tod rächen würde, dass er Snape jagen und zur Strecke bringen würde. Jetzt hatte er sein Versprechen eingelöst. „Harry, das war leichtsinnig! Du hättest getötet werden können. Wir brauchen dich hier, du bist ein Symbol, du bist der Beweis, dass man einen Angriff von Voldemort überleben kann. Du bist hier um die Moral und die Hoffnung des Widerstandes zu stärken. Wir können es nicht riskieren dich zu verlieren!" Mit diesen Worten schloss Hermine Harry in die Arme. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Harry war völlig überrumpelt. Ja, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? „Ich... Ich dachte... Ich hoffte... der Schmerz würde weniger werden. Ich wollte Rache, Snape sollte bezahlen. Und das hat er auch!" „Ist schon gut, Harry, wir sind alle froh, dass Snape tot ist. Durch den Tod von Voldemorts rechter Hand konntest du Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser entscheidend schwächen. Seit vier Monaten mussten unsere Truppen keine Niederlage mehr einstecken. Es ist uns gelungen die Städte Itras und Venum zurückzuerobern. Ausserdem konnten wir, dank useren Spionen, ihren Verschlüsselungszauber entschlüsseln und so mehrere Angriffe, auch auf die Muggelwelt, noch im Keim zu ersticken. Harry, wir sind in den letzten Monaten unserem Sieg entscheidend näher gekommen!". Ron strahlte siegessicher, als er allerdings Harrys Gesicht sah, erstarb sein Lächeln. „Was ist mit dir, Harry, bist du nicht erleichtert?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Doch, doch", erwiderte Harry zögerlich, „sehr gut, gut gemacht. Wir werden es schaffen." Harry senkte seinen Blick. So sehr er auch versuchte Genugtuung und Zuversicht zu verströmen, es gelang ihm nicht.

„Aber", kam ihm Ron zu Hilfe, „deine Rache bringt dir nicht die Befreiung, die Erlösung vom Schmerz, wie du es erhofft hast." Alle drei schwiegen betroffen. Ja genau, das war es. Diese Rache war nicht süss, er hatte zu teuer dafür bezahlt und Dumbledore kam trotzdem nicht mehr zurück, egal was er tat. Er musste über den Verlust von Dumbledore hinwegkommen. Harry seufzte beim Gedanken an die Verluste, die er in seinem kurzen Leben schon hinnehmen und noch verarbeiten musste. Aber nicht nur er hatte in diesem Krieg gelitten, auch seine Freunde mussten sich mit den Grausamkeiten, die dieser Krieg mit sich brachte abfinden. Hermines Eltern waren bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf ihr Dorf umgekommen. Das war nun zwei Jahre her und Harry konnte nur ahnen wie Hermine darunter litt. Ron wiederum hatte seinen Bruder Fred im Kampf verloren. Er selbst wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, konnte aber die Übermacht an Todessern nicht rechtzeitig durchbrechen. Als er seinen Bruder endlich erreichte, war er bereits tödlich getroffen. Er starb in Rons Armen. Diese Schlacht, die Schlacht um Itria, war eine ihrer grössten Niederlagen gewesen. Über hundert Zauberer und Hexen starben in dieser Nacht, darunter neun Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Diese Lücke versuchte man zu schliessen, indem man auch junge Zauberer und Hexen, die sich im Krieg bereits verdient gemacht hatten, in den Orden aufnahm. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Georg, Seamus und Neville wurden somit vollwertige Mitglieder des Phönixordens, der durch Spionage und gezielte Attacken gegen Voldemort und seine engsten Vertrauten die Dunkle Macht schwächen sollten.

„Warum bist du danach nicht sofort zu uns zurück gekehrt?" unterbrach Hermine die Stille. Sofort erinnerte sich Harry an zärtliche Küsse und herzliche Umarmungen, an unbeschwerte Ausflüge und an lange Gespräche bis in die Nacht. Das alles hatte ihn zurück gehalten, aber er sagte nur: „Ich war schwer verletzt, Snape war nicht einfach zu besiegen, er bot heftigen Widerstand. Ich war nach dem Kampf vier Wochen bewusstlos. Zum Glück haben mich die Menschen, die mich gefunden haben, zu einem guten Heiler gebracht. Als ich endlich aufgewacht war, musste ich erst meine Verletzungen auskurieren und zu Kräften kommen." „Du warst so schwer verletzt? Merlin, Harry, und wir waren nicht da, um dir bei zu stehen!" rief Hermine entsetzt ,"du solltest Morgen in der Krankenstation vorbei schauen, damit sie dich durchchecken können. Wer weiss, was dieser Feld-, Wald- und Wiesenarzt gepfuscht hat." „Hermine!" unterbrach Harry wütend plötzlich voller Energie „dieser Feld-, Wald- und Wiesenarzt, wie du ihn nennst, hat mir das Leben gerettet!" „Ist ja gut Harry, es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Lasst uns über euch und den Orden sprechen, gibt es sonst noch was Neues, das nicht mit dem Krieg zusammen hängt?", fragte Harry, um so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln. Bis jetzt musste er noch nicht lügen und er wollte daran eigentlich auch nichts ändern.

Hermine erzählte den neusten Klatsch, wer mit wem ging, wer sich gestritten hatte und wer sich wieder versöhnte. Harry hörte interessiert zu. Auch wenn sie ihm Krieg waren, so waren doch gerade die Gerüchteküche ein kurzweiliger Zeitvertreib. Anschliessend brachte Ron Harry in Sachen Quidditch auf den neusten Stand, den obwohl Krieg war, gingen die nationalen Meisterschaften weiter. Selbst Voldemort konnte dem nichts entgegen setzen. Harry liebte diesen Stunden, in denen es nichts gab ausser sie drei und Butterbier. Er fühlte sich als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

„Und noch etwas anderes, Harry. Es ist... Ich weiss nicht, wie... ich... wir...", Ron brach ab. Warum war denn das so schwierig? Er sah Hermine hilfesuchend an. Aber die stand wortlos auf und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Harry war wirklich überrascht. Was war denn hier los? „Ron, ist etwas passiert?". Es schoss ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf: „Hedwig! Ist etwas mit ihr? Ist sie..." diesmal versagte Harry die Stimme. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie ein Klopfen ans Küchenfenster. Harry schaute sich ruckartig um und erkannt seine geliebte Eule. Schnell stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Hedwig begrüsste ihren Herrn indem sie um ihn herum flatterte und sich schliesslich voller Erwartung auf seine Schulter setzte. Natürlich belohnte Harry sie mit einem Stück Brot, das er im Schrank fand. Unter den Augen von Harry und Ron verspeisste die Eule genüsslich ihre Beute auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Wir sind zusammen", hörte Harry Ron plötzlich flüstern. Zuerst konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, Ron und Hedwig? Aber sofort dämmerte es Harry. „Endlich, das ist ja grossartig! Ich dachte schon, ihr schafft es nicht mehr. Hermine und du habt schon längst zusammengehört", rief er erfreut und sah wie Ron sich durch seine Worte sichtlich entspannte und sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. „Du bist nicht böse?", fragte Ron zögerlich. „Ganz und gar nicht Ron, ich, ja ganz Hogwarts hat nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr zueinander findet, dass es aber so lange dauert, hat wohl niemand gedacht. Ihr gehört zusammen. Ich hoffe nur, dass das an unserer Freundschaft zwischen uns dreien nichts ändert", gab Harry zur Antwort. „Sicher nicht, Harry, du bist und bleibst unser bester Freund." Ron konnte gar nicht fassen, dass Harry daran zweifelte und um seine Absicht zu verstärken stand er auf, umarmte Harry kurz und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. In diesem Moment kam Hermine zurück: „Ist es also raus", lachte sie, "Ron, ich bin stolz auf dich", und zu Harry gewandt, „und Harry, du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund." Hermine war froh, dass sie drei wieder vereint waren, ohne Harry war das Leben hier im „Dorf" einfach nicht dasselbe.

Als das Trio zur Party kam, waren alle schon da. Die Stimmung war heiter und gelöst. Die Anspannung und Sorge waren von ihnen abgefallen. Heute war nicht der Abend zum Trübsal blasen, heute wurde gelacht und gefeiert. Harry steuerte als erstes auf das einladende Buffet zu, aber bevor er es erreichte wurde er bereits von Ginny stürmisch begrüsst. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du schwer verletzt warst. Komm doch Morgen zu mir in die Krankenstation, nur für einen Check", sie lächelte verführerisch. „Sicher Ginny, Hermine hat mir schon dasselbe geraten, aber ich bin sicher, dass alles ok ist", antwortete Harry höflich. Harry fühlte sich körperlich wirklich fit, nur sein Herz schmerzte, aber das war ein Schmerzen, der kein Arzt heilen konnte, das konnte nur die Zeit. „Iss was, Harry", befahl Ginny ihm freundschaftlich, indem sie ihm einen Teller mit Häppchen vor die Nase hielt. Harry liess sich nicht zweimal bitten. Erleichtert überreichte Ginny ihm den Teller und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Harry wollte sich in aller Ruhe hinsetzen, aber da sah er schon wie George und Seamus auf ihn zusteuerten. Auch ihnen musste er natürlich über seine Erlebnisse berichten. Und es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass er das an diesem Abend tat. Wirklich jeder Bewohner des Dorfes kam bei ihm vorbei und begrüsste ihn persönlich. Alle freuten sich, dass er wieder heil zurück war und auch Harry freute sich über diesen herzlichen Empfang.

Er trank vielleicht ein Glas zuviel von der Bowle, die bestimmt nicht alkoholfrei war, und tanzte dann abwechselnd fast zwei Stunden mit Ginny, Hermine oder Tonks. Gegen Mitternacht war Harry schon ziemlich beschwipst aber auch totmüde. Er setzte sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete die Menge, bis sein Blick an Hermine und Ron hängen blieb. Ja, sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar. Sie passten gut zusammen, auch wenn sie so unterschiedlich waren. Das Lied klang aus und die beiden kamen auf ihn zu. „Komm, Harry, du schläfst ja sonst im Stehen ein! Zeit nach Hause zu gehen" rief ihm Hermine zu und zog in am Arm in Richtung Ausgang.

Harry war als erster im Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, die lange Reise, das Erzählen, die Party. Hermine hatte recht, er brauchte den Schlaf. Er kuschelte sich in seine Decke, wirklich es war schön wieder daheim zu sein. Er hörte wie sich Hermine und Ron ebenfalls bereit fürs Bett machten. Hermine und Ron hatten jeder sein Zimmer behalten, aber Ron schlief doch meistens bei Hermine. Harry musste lachen beim Gedanken, dass Hermine nicht in Ron Zimmer schlafen wollte, weil es einfach ein reines Durcheinander war. „Ich schlafe nicht in einer Müllhalde"; pflegte sie zu sagen.

„Komm zu mir, ich wart auf dich" rief Hermine Ron aus dem Schlafzimmer zu. Harry erstarrt im Bett. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit wurden genau diese Worte zu ihm gesagt. Er erinnerte sich gut an diesen Abend und vor allem an diese Nacht. Diese Haut, diese Haare, dieser Duft. Er wollte es wieder haben. Er brauchte es. Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Jede Faser seines Körpers erinnerte sich an die Berührungen und an die Küsse. Es war wundervoll gewesen. Harry schüttelte sich, er versuchte die Erinnerung loszuwerden. Er hatte sich entschieden. Sein Kopf hatte sich entschieden, jetzt musste er nur noch sein Herz überzeugen. „Ich habe schon andere Entscheidungen getroffen, ich habe in diesem Krieg schon andere Entbehrungen hinnehmen müssen. Ich habe eine Verpflichtung", wiederholte Harry leise immer wieder. Er spürt wie sein Verlangen langsam schwächer wurde. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Schliesslich kam ihm seine Müdigkeit zu Hilfe, er schlief ein.


	2. Die Untersuchung

Die Untersuchung 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ging es schon gegen Mittag zu. Er war erstaunt, so lange und so tief konnte er schon lange nicht mehr schlafen. Noch etwas benebelt blinzelte er in das Licht, das durch das Fenster brach. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geglaubt die Sonne zu sehen. Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging als erstes in die Küche. Er hatte einen Bärenhunger.

„Guten Morgen, Harry, gut geschlafen, fragte Hermine, die sogleich wieder hinter dem Tages Propheten verschwand. „Bestens, danke. Und du, schon lange auf?" fragte Harry zurück. „Sicher länger als du", lachte Hermine, „aber du hast ja momentan einen Sonderstatus. Wir hatten heute Morgen eine taktische Sitzung mit Minerva. Sie lässt dir übrigens die besten Wünsche ausrichten. Sie konnte nicht mehr warten bis du aufwachst, Termine du weisst." „Schade, aber danke trotzdem. Worum ging es bei der Sitzung?" Harrys Neugier war geweckt, nur noch nebenbei begann er sein Frühstück zu essen. „ Nicht so neugierig Harry", lachte Hermine, „es geht um den Wiederaufbau, oder in erster Linie um den Ausbau der Sicherheit von Venum und Itria. Wir sollten unsere Vorschläge für Verteidigungssprüche abgeben. Du weißt, unsere Späher haben in den letzten Monaten entscheidende Forschritte erzielt, wir sind Voldemorts Angriffen nicht mehr schutzlos ausgeliefert. Wir konnten spezifische Verteidiungssprüche entwickeln. Und seit Snapes Tod kann auch Voldemort keinen tödlichen Zauber nach dem anderen mehr entwickeln. Mit Snape ist ein grosser Teil seines Know-hows verschwunden." Harry nickte bloss. „Du kannst heute Nachmittag die Sprüche zusammen mit Georg durchgehen, er hat ein einprägsames Trainigsprogramm entwickelt." Hermine schmunzelte „Und heute Morgen gehe ich gleich als erstes auf die Krankenstation", kam Harry Hermine zuvor. Diese lachte nur herzlich und wandte sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zu.

Als Harry das Haus verliess ging er als erstes, wie versprochen, zur Krankenstation. Ginny erwartete ihn schon: „Sehr schön, Harry, ich bin froh, dass du kommst." „Ich hab's versprochen" stellte Harry etwas trotzig fest. „Ich möchte nur kontrollieren, ob du gut behandelt wurdest, ob nicht gepfuscht wurde und ob du noch Verletzungen hast, die noch eine Behandlung benötigen. Magische Verletzungen können tiefgreifend sein und auch noch nach einiger Zeit zum Ausbruch kommen." Harry seufzte, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Zuerst wurden ihm drei Tränke verabreicht, die Harry no nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und er hatte auf der Krankenstation eindeutig schon viel Zeit verbracht. "Leg dich bitte auf den Untersuchungstisch" forderte Ginny Harry auf, „versuch dich zu entspannen, es wir schon eine Weile dauern." Harry tat wie ihm geheissen. Als erstes tastete Ginny seinen Körper ab. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, war aber nicht unangenehm. Ginny nahm die Untersuchung sehr genau. Sie konnte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, jede nicht behandelte Wunde, und sei sie auch noch so klein, könnte immer noch einen tödliche Verletzung werden. Sie erkannte sofort, dass Harrys Knie und die Knochen des linken Armes erst vor kurzem neu gewachsen waren. Ausserdem war ein Teil seiner Lunge ersetzt worden. Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, sie kannte nur eine Hand voll Heiler, die dies vollbringen konnten. Und die Arbeit war wirklich perfekt, Harry würde wohl sein ganzes Leben nichts von diesen Eingriffen merken. Ausserdem hatte Harry noch Überreste von verschiedensten Gegengiften in seinem Blut, diese Tränke waren schwierig herzustellen und nur schon die Zutaten zu bekommen war eine Kunst für sich. Ginny schluckte, Harry konnte froh sein, dass er auf einen so grossartig qualifizierten Heiler gestossen war. Sie selbst war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob sie selbst Harry hätte retten können, geschweige denn, ihn so zu behandeln, dass er ein beschwerdefreies Leben führen könnte.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Augen geschlossen und gab sich seinen Gedanken hin. Als er das erste Mal nach dem Kampf mit Snape kurz aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, spürte er wie jemand seinen linken Arm massierte und dazu mit flüsternder Stimme Sprüche sprach. Genau wie Ginny es jetzt gerade tat. Das zweite Mal als er etwas wahrnahm, sah er wie ein Mann sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und seinen Brustkorb untersuchte. Das war alles, mehr hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Allerdings erinnerte Harry sich noch sehr genau, wie er eines Tages wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachte.

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und ihm war schlecht. Dabei hatte er sich noch keinen Milimeter bewegt. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Vergebens. Es blieb ihm nicht weiter übrig und er öffnete seine Augen. Zuerst nur einen Spalt weit, damit er sich an das Licht gewöhnen konnte. Er war also in einem Bett in einem Zimmer mit grüner Tapete und einer Holzdecke. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite. Neben seinem Bett stand ein alter Lesesessel auf dem eine zerknüllte Wolldecke und ein aufgeklapptes Buch lagen. Es sah so aus als wäre vor kurzem noch jemand da gesessen. Hinter dem Sessel stand ein grosser Tisch an der Wand beladen mit Flaschen, Dosen, und Schachteln. Und im Kamin daneben brannte ein kleines Feuer. Die Sonne schien durch ein grosses Fenster in sein Zimmer, allerdings wurde das Licht durch einen Vorhang gedämpft. Auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes waren ein Nachttisch und eine Tür. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wo war er hier? Hatte Snape ihn gefangen genommen? Aber warum war er dann nicht im Kerker? Wie lange war er schon hier? Wer sollte ihn sonst aufnehmen? Konnte er fliehen? Wo war sein Zauberstab? Es half alles nichts, wenn er mehr wissen wollte, musst er hier raus. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry verletzt war, aber dieses Mal spürte er, wie schwach er war und wie wenig ihm sein Körper gehorchte. Mit grösster Konzentration und unter stechenden Schmerzen, drehte sich Harry auf die Seite. „Wenn ich wirklich Snapes Gefangener bin, kann ich niemals fliehen, nicht in diesem Zustand", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, „vielleicht sollte er einfach liegen bleiben." Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein. Als er wieder erwachte, war es dunkel geworden, sonst war das Zimmer wie vorher. Harry schöpfte neue Hoffnung, vielleicht waren seine Bewacher heute nicht da. Vielleicht waren die Todesser gerade auf einem kleinen Feldzug. Harry, beflügelt von diesem Gedanken, gelang es, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Er wartete bis sich sein Körper etwas an die senkrechte Position gewöhnt hatte und stand langsam auf. Er war etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber wenn er sich auf dem Bett abstützte, sollte es gehen. Vom Bettende bis zum Fenster war es nur ein paar Schritte, Harry hoffte, dass ihn sein Gleichgewichtssinn nicht im Stich liess. Er liess das Bett los und machte seinen ersten freien Schritt. Es ging, Harry strahlte, er würde es schaffen! Doch in diesem Moment hörte er Schritte. Harry starrte auf die Türe, die langsam aufging. Eine Person mit schwarzem Umhang trat ein: „So, so, Potter, aufgewacht, wie ich sehe." Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er die Stimme erkannte. Seine Knie gaben nach und er brach an Ort und Stelle zusammen.

„Harry, Harry, schläfst du? Wach auf, ich bin fertig." Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in Ginnys. Diese lächelte wohl wissend, dass Harry momentan mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war. „Harry, deine physische Verfassung ist den Umständen entsprechend ausgezeichnet. Du kannst wieder aufstehen." Harry war erleichtert.

„Komm, Harry, wir setzen uns rüber zum Kamin, ich mach uns Tee, und wir quatschen ein bisschen" Harry wusste, dass sie das nicht nur als Freundin, sondern auch als Ärztin zu ihm sagte. Er zögerte kurz, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos war. Ginny konnte auch dickköpfig sein. Ausserdem war Ginny eine seiner ältesten Freunde, sie hatte sich grosse Sorgen gemacht, als er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Er setzte sich in den roten Sessel am Kamin. Kurz darauf kam Ginny aus der Küche, reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich neben Harry in den zweiten Sessel. Es war eine Weile still, beide nippten an ihrem Tee. Ginny wusste, dass Harry schon erzählen würde. Sie wollte keinen Druck auf ihn ausüben.

„Nach dem Kampf mit Snape war ich schwer verletzt. Glücklicherweise hat mich jemand gefunden und zu einem Arzt gebracht." „Harry, das kann nicht irgendein Arzt gewesen sein", unterbrach ihn Ginny ,„wer hat dich behandelt? Ich kenne nur eine Hand voll Heiler, die dazu im Stande wären, aber die haben dich sicher nicht behandelt. Die hätten uns informiert, schliesslich haben wir verzweifelt nach dir gesucht." Ginny war gespannt. "Er heisst Marco O'Dafly", antwortete Harry so gelassen wie möglich. „O'Dafly, O'Dafly, sagt mir nichts", erwiderte Ginny ehrlich, „mal sehen, ob ich noch was über ihn rauskriege." „Was spielt denn das für eine Rolle, ich bin zurück, und es geht mir gut!" platzte Harry heraus. Ginny schaute ihn verdutzt an. Was war denn jetzt los? Harry bemerkte, dass er sich wohl im Ton vergriffen hatte, darum fragte er schnell: „Kann ich wieder arbeiten? Hermine möchte deine Einwilligung." „Aus medizinischer Sicht gibt es nichts einzuwenden" Ginnys Stimme klang reservierter als sie beabsichtigte hatte. „Super, ich bin schon voller Tatendrang. Danke, Ginny." mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und ging zur Tür. Er musste hier raus. Er wollte nicht lügen und die Wahrheit konnte er auch nicht erzählen. „Harry, wenn du reden willst, ich bin da", rief ihm Ginny nach. Sie spürte, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

Harry war froh, als er draussen war. Er hatte sich das einfacher vorgestellt. Diese Fragerei, er war wieder da, das war doch die Hauptsache.


	3. Das Erwachen

Das Erwachen 

Er überlegte kurz, ob er zu Georg gehen sollte. Schliesslich konnte er wieder arbeiten und er musste noch die neuen Verteidungssprüche lernen. Aber Georg wollte sicher auch alles ganz genau wissen. Das ging einfach nicht. Er hatte es ihm versprochen. Harry lächelte verträumt. Hätte ihm damals jemand prophezeit, dass sich die Geschichte so entwickeln würde, er hätte ihn auf direktem Weg ins St. Mungo geschickt. Er erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen:

Harry erwachte zum dritten Mal im selben Bett. Es war immer noch dunkel draussen, Harry sah sich um, im Raum war alles wie vorher. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Von der Brust abwärts war er wohl mit einem Bann belegt worden, der ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Noch bevor sich Harry seiner misslichen Lage bewusst werden konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Harrys Herz raste, er konnte sich nicht verteidigen, er sass wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Die Gestalt im schwarzen Mantel drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry erkannte die blonden Haare und den weissen Teint sofort: „Malfoy!" stiess Harry keuchend vor Überraschung und Aufregung hervor. „Ich sehe, dir geht es wieder besser", mit einem breiten Grinsen näherte sich Malfoy Harrys Bett, „ich wusste ja, dass ich gut aussehe, aber dass du bei meinem Anblick gleich umkippst!" Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Deswegen diese kleine Vorsichtsmassnahme hier", er deutete auf Harrys bewegungslosen Unterkörper „nicht dass du dich noch verletzt." „Wo bin ich? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" gab Harry scharf und so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zurück, „du feige Ratte, wenn andere die Drecksarbeit gemacht haben, wenn der Gegner am Boden liegt, dann traust du dich raus." Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber er wollte Malfoy nicht zeigen, wie hilflos er war. „Wirst du Voldemorts rechte Hand, wenn du mich erledigst? Hast du diesmal den Mut, oder kneifst du wie bei Dumbledore? Noch einmal wird dich Voldemort nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen." Harry sank zurück ins Kissen, sein Schädel brummte. „Potter reiss dich zusammen!" befahl Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme, „du bist bei mir zu Hause. Ich hab dich in den letzten vier Wochen zusammengeflickt, allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich momentan daran zweifle, ob es die Mühe wert war." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür. Harry schluckte, Malfoy hatte ihn verarztet? Warum? Warum wollte Voldemort das? Was hatte sein krankes Hirn sich ausgedacht? Zu Tode foltern? Malfoy war doch ein Todesser? Oder doch nicht? Niemand, das heisst, die Mitglieder des Ordens, hatte Malfoy seit der Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb, wieder gesehen. Er und seine Mutter waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und jetzt war er bei Malfoy zu Hause? In Malfoys Anwesen? Aber die Villa war doch seit fünf Jahren unbewohnt. Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er musste wohl oder übel auf Malfoy warten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch leichtes Schütteln geweckt. „Potter, wach auf, Frühstück, du hast lange genug geschlafen." Harry blinzelte. „Sehr gut, Potter. Bist du wach, hörst du mich?" Harry nickte stumm. „Es wäre gut, wenn du aufstehen könntest, ein bisschen Bewegung wäre das richtige für dich. Ich werde den Bann lösen. Erinnere dich aber an den Zusammenbruch beim letzten Mal. Du bist noch nicht soweit, überfordere dich nicht." Draco sprach mit ruhiger sachlicher Stimme, Harry konnte keinen Spott darin erkennen. Was war los? Sein Erzfeind liess sich die Gelegenheit entgehen ihn zu demütigen? Harry spürte, wie wieder Kraft in seine Beine kam. Allerdings merkte er auch, dass Malfoy recht hatte. Er war noch sehr schwach.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf. Malfoy wollte ihm helfen. „Pfoten weg!" zischte Harry. Malfoy lachte innerlich, Harry war immer noch derselbe dickköpfige Gryffindor. Er reichte ihm einen Morgenmantel. „Zieh dir den über. Ich geh schon mal vor und mach Tee, Frühstück gibt's rechts den Gang runter, die zweite Türe links." Harry war froh, dass er alleine war, so brauchte er nicht sein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht zu verstecken, als er den Mantel anzog und sich zur Tür schleppte. Bevor er in den Gang hinaus trat, atmete er tief durch. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, er musste zum Frühstück, wenn er mehr über seine Situation erfahren wollte. Der Gang war leer, etwas dunkler als sein Zimmer aber nicht unheimlich, im Gegenteil. Das war nicht Malfoys Anwesen, da war er sich sicher. Das Gehen klappte jetzt schon besser, sein Körper hatte sich wieder ein bisschen an die Bewegung gewöhnt. Nur sein linkes Knie versetzte ihm bei jedem Schritt einen stechenden Schmerz. Harry hörte, wie jemand, er nahm an, es war Malfoy, mit Geschirr hantierte. Er erreichte die gesuchte Tür und spähte in den Raum: ein grosses Esszimmer mit anschliessender offener Küche. Der Tisch war einladend gedeckt, Brot, Käse, Wurst, Obst, Butter, Konfitüre, Tee, Säfte. Harry merkte erst jetzt wie hungrig er war. „Setzt dich", rief Malfoy aus der Küche, „bin gleich soweit." Harry war baff. Wann hatte Malfoy gelernt in der Küche zu hantieren, wann hatte er gelernt in einer Muggel-Küche zu arbeiten. Was war hier los? Er setzte sich an den Tisch und goss Tee ein. Malfoy kam mit zwei Tellern mit Speck, Pancakes und Würstchen zum Tisch. „Nicht so gesund, ich weiss, aber du hast lange nicht recht gegessen, du brauchst das jetzt" Malfoy setzte einen Teller vor Harry, mit dem anderen setzte er sich selbst vis-à- vis. Harry wurde immer unsicherer. Das war nicht Malfoy wie er ihn kannte, ganz und gar nicht. Um sein Unbehagen zu verbergen, fing Harry an zu essen.

Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte Harry noch etwas im Ungewissen lassen, schliesslich braucht er nach all den Wochen auch seinen Spass. Malfoy kannte die Gerüchte um ihn nur zu gut, der Tagesprophet hatte es nach seinem Verschwinden in grossen Lettern verkündet: „Malfoy junior wird jüngster Todesser aller Zeiten" „Malfoy junior setzt Familientradition fort und folgt Voldemort" Nichts von dem stimmte, aber es half ihm ein unbehelligtes Leben zu führen. Niemand suchte nach ihm, alle „wussten", dass der Dunkle Lord ihn persönlich beschützte.

„Warum bin ich hier", unterbrach Harry die Stille. „Weil du ein Idiot bist!" kam blitzschnell Dracos Antwort. Harrys Augen blitzten auf vor Wut, aber er beherrschte sich. Draco amüsierte sich köstlich, das wurde ja besser, als er erwartet hatte. „und ein Glückspilz dazu". Jetzt war Harry völlig perplex, ihm standen die Fragen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Frag was gescheiteres, wenn du kannst!", grinste Draco ihn an. „Bist du ein Todesser" fragte Harry geradeaus. Er hoffte so, am besten abschätzen zu können woran er war. „Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich dich wohl sterben lassen, nachdem du Snape getötet hast" Malfoy seufzte, Harry war wohl noch zu benebelt, um selbst darauf zu kommen. „Machen wir's kurz, sei still und hör zu!" befahl Malfoy barsch, „du warst blöd genug Snape allein anzugreifen. Was auch immer dich geritten hat, es hat dir die Kraft gegeben, länger durchzuhalten als er. Aber es war knapp, du hattest Glück, dass du nach dem Kampf zu mir gebracht wurdest. So ist es mit den Gryffindors, kein Hirn aber Todesmut. Tja" „Aber wie ... du bist ... warum?" stotterte Harry „Eloquent wie immer", unterbrach ihn Malfoy spöttisch „Ich versuch mal zu antworten, ich bin Arzt, Muggelarzt um genau zu sein, aber auch Heiler, du weißt ja, ich war in Zaubertränke immer der Star. Ich lebe hier seit fünf Jahren als Muggel, als Hausarzt. Einer meiner Patienten hat dich zu mir gebracht. Er hat dich auf seinem Feld gefunden, als er am Morgen seine Runde machte. Ich hab dein Knie geflickt, deine Armknochen nachwachsen lassen und dir drei Gegengifte verabreicht. Um nur das wichtigste zu nennen. Du warst vier Wochen bewusstlos"

In diesem Moment läutete ein Telefon. Draco nahm ab: „O'Dafly„ „Was ist passiert?" „Ja, komme sofort, zwanzig Minuten." und legte auf. Draco hatte ein Telefon? Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Was ist los?" fragte er hilflos. „Notfall. Ich muss los. Lass alles wie es ist. Ich räum später auf, du musst dich schonen!" rasselte Draco herunter. Er kam auf Harry zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry erstarrte. „Du bist nicht mein Gefangener. Mach keinen Blödsinn, Harry." Und Malfoy war weg.

Harry war baff, all die neuen Informationen schwirrten in seinem Kopf: Schwer verletzt, vier Wochen bewusstlos, Malfoy Arzt und Heiler, Muggelküche. Malfoy hat ein Telefon! Und Malfoy nennt ihn Harry! Mach keinen Blödsinn, Harry!

Harry fühlte sich wie von einer Herde Elefanten überrannt. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Täuschungsmanöver, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Malfoy war ein Meister der Schauspielerei. Aber wozu? Harry seufzte, er spürte, wie sehr ihn das ganze aufgewühlt und erschöpft hatte. Es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig als zu bleiben. Für eine Flucht war er zu schwach. Wie Malfoy angeboten hatte, liess Harry alles stehen und ging zurück in „sein" Zimmer, um sich ein bisschen auszuruhen.

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf fühlte sich Harry soweit wieder fit genug, um das Haus ein bisschen unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Malfoy war noch nicht zurück, also die Gelegenheit für einen Streifzug. Sein Zimmer lag im Parterre, trotzdem hatte es eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Garten und den daran angrenzenden Fluss.

Gegenüber seinem Zimmer, lag das Wohnzimmer. Hier war alles in einem dunklen blau gehalten. Zwei Sessel und ein Sofa waren um den Kamin arrangiert. Schwere Vorhänge säumten die Fenster, was dem Raum Eleganz aber auch einen Hauch Hochmut verlieh. Vor einem grossen Fenster stand ein schwarzer Flügel. Harry stutzte, spielte Malfoy Klavier?

Neben der Muggelküche gab es auch eine riesige Tränkeküche, mit Tausendend von Zutaten. Malfoy hatte sich ein Lager angelegt, dass jenes von Snape in Hogwarts mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten stellte. Harry schüttelte es beim Gedanken, dass Snape auch schon damals ein Spion Voldemorts war. Warum wollte Dumbledore Harry nicht glauben? Dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Er seufzte. Jetzt war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt melancholisch zu werden. Frische Luft wäre wohl das richtige.

Der Garten war gross mit vielen Blumenbeeten und Obstbäumen. Harry ging hinunter zum Fluss. Malfoy hatte sich hier ein kleines Paradies geschaffen. Er setzte sich ins Gras und liess sich von der Sonne wärmen. So konnte er es sich gefallen lassen, er hatte die Sonne vermisst. Im „Dorf" gab es wohl auch Licht, aber das hier, das war echt.

Als Draco nach Hause kam, ging er als erstes ins Krankenzimmer, um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen. Harry war nicht in seinem Bett, doch Draco sah ihn am Flussufer liegen. Er war also noch da. Gegen seinen Willen spürte er wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Er ging hinaus, um Harry zu begrüssen.

„Bin wieder da, hab dir noch was zum anziehen mitgebracht." „Danke", murmelte Harry. Er war gerade unsanft aus seinem Dämmerschlaf gerissen worden. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry zögerte, war die Frage ernst gemeint? „Potter, bist du jetzt auch noch taub?" Draco wusste, dass das nicht die feine Art war mit Patienten zu sprechen, aber das hier war Potter, der konnte das vertragen. Er grinste innerlich. „Ja, ja" zischte Harry genervt „mir geht's soweit gut, viel besser als heute Morgen." „Frische Luft ist immer noch die beste Medizin, aber eine Dusche könnte dir auch nicht schaden", grinste Draco. Harry wurde rot. Das er darauf nicht selbst gekommen war. „Komm, ich zeig dir, wo alles ist. Kannst du aufstehen?" säuselte Draco mit süsser Stimme, wohl wissend dass Harry niemals zugeben würde, wen dem nicht so wäre. Harry setzte sich auf und stand langsam auf. Er spürte jeden Knochen, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Draco war beinahe beeindruckt, Potter war wirklich hart im nehmen. Er war beruhig als er sah, dass sich Harrys Körper nach einigen Schritten entspannte. Es schien im wirklich besser zu gehen.

Sie waren im ersten Stock des Hauses. „Potter, das ist das Gästezimmer, ich denke, du bist soweit fit genug, dass du ab jetzt hier wohnen kannst. Ist weniger praktisch, aber gemütlicher. Durch die Tür dort und du bist im Bad. Kleider sind im Schrank. Ich hoffe, sie passen einigermassen. Wenn du geduscht hast, komm bitte runter ins Sprechzimmer. Ich möchte dich genauer untersuchen."

Und damit liess Draco Harry allein. Dieser schaute sich kurz um, das Zimmer war hell und gemütlich eingerichtet. Alles in gold und rot. Ob das ein Zufall war? Harry schmunzelte.

Im Bad fand er alles, was er brauchte, Shampoo, Seife und Badetücher. Er zog sich aus Es ging den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild. Er war dünn geworden. Sein Gesicht war fahl und die Wangen eingefallen. Von der linken Schulter quer über seiner Brust verlief eine Schnittwunde, die noch nicht vollständig verheilt war. Sein linker Arm war besonders dünn und schlaff. Als Harry sich umdrehte, um auch seine Rückseite zu begutachten, traute er erst seinen Augen nicht. Über seinem Rücken unter der Haut verlief ein Netz von schwarzen Fäden. Er konnte erkennen wie sich das Netz langsam bewegte, obwohl er davon nichts spürte. Was war das? Malfoy musste ihm das erklären. Abgesehen davon, sah er eigentlich ganz passabel aus, dachte Harry. Leider gelang es ihm nicht so recht, das auch zu glauben.

Etwas unbehaglich im eigenen Körper, stieg er in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser entspannte ihn, nur seine Schnittverletzung brannte etwas. Das Wasser massierte seine steifen Schultern und streichelte über seine Beine. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Dusche so genossen zu haben. Als er endlich aus der Dusche kam, war das ganze Bad eingenebelt. Harry trocknete seine Haare, schlang ein Tuch um seinen Taille und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Aus dem Schrank nahm er Unterwäsche, Socken, ein grünes T-shirt und ein dunkelblaue Trainerhose. Die Hose war etwas weit, aber in den nächsten Tagen würde das vielleicht ändern. Harry lächelte, er fühlte sich wieder wie ein richtiger Mensch.

Gleichzeitig verwandelte Draco im unteren Stock das Krankenzimmer wieder in sein ursprüngliches Sprechzimmer. Das Bett wurde zum Untersuchungstisch, die Tränke kamen zurück in die Küche und der Tische wurde zum schweren Schreibtisch. Nur den Sessel, liess er neben dem Kamin stehen. Er nahm die Wolldecke und das Buch auf und liess sich hineinfallen. Er hatte viele Tage und Nächte hier verbracht. Harrys Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden und er brauchte rund um die Uhr Betreuung. Die ersten zehn Tage konnte Draco kaum schlafen. Wenn er nicht Harry behandelte, braute er Tränke und umgekehrt. Doch Draco wusste jetzt, dass die Strapazen es Wert gewesen waren. Er spürte eine tiefe Genugtuung, ein Glücksgefühl wie er es selten erlebt hatte. Er hatte ein Menschenleben gerettet. Andererseits war es Potter, ausgerechnet sein ärgster Feind aus Hogwartstagen. Während Potter bewusstlos war, spielte es keine Rolle, aber jetzt ... Draco seufzte. „Es wird schon gehen, wir sind keine Teenager mehr", sagte Draco laut vor sich hin. Er klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoss zu: „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit", Draco lächelte, das war ein Hinweis, wohl so ziemlich das einzige, was er und Potter gemeinsam hatten.


	4. Der Waffenstillstand

Der Waffenstillstand 

„Malfoy", grüsste Harry.

Draco blickte auf. Potter stand in der Tür. "Ah, frisch wie eine Blumenwiese", neckte Draco. Die Unsicherheit in Harrys Augen verschwand für einen Augenblick, und es blitzte die Angriffslust durch, doch die Vernunft siegte und er schwieg. Draco lobte sich selbst im Stillen: Er hatte die richtige Farbe getroffen, das grüne T-shirt brachte Potters Augen zum funkeln. Ob Potter das wusste? Draco verkniff sich ein lächeln.

„Komm setz dich." Draco stand auf und bot seinen Sessel an. Er selbst ging hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Potter", begann Draco, „wir wissen beide, dass wir nie Freunde waren, ganz und gar nicht." Draco liess seine Worte kurz wirken. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ein paar Dinge klarzustellen. Harry schien dazu nicht in der Lage und ausserdem gefiel es ihm die Kontrolle zu haben. Niemals würde er dem Gryffindor seine eigene Unsicherheit offenbaren.

„Wir müssen auch keine werden, Merlin bewahre!" Draco hob theatralisch die Hände. „Aber ich denke doch, wir sollten zivilisiert miteinander umgehen. Ich nehme an, dass selbst du die wichtigsten Anstandsregeln kennst" Draco grinste, er konnte sich diese Kommentare einfach nicht verkneifen. Schon gar nicht, weil Potters Augen so voller Leben strahlten, wenn er sich ärgerte. Was war das doch für ein Unterschied zu dem trüben Starren der letzten Wochen!

„Spass bei Seite", Dracos Stimmlage wechselte von spöttisch ironisch zu professionell betreuend, „Harry, du merkst es ja selbst, du bist noch nicht du selbst"

„Oh ja, wie Recht Malfoy hatte", dachte Harry, „wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich dir schon längst den Hals umgedre ... Was war das?" Erst jetzt sank es in Harry Hirn: „Malfoy wieder Harry genannt?". Harry seufzte.

Malfoy nahm das als Zustimmung. „Und beim Duschen wirst du wohl auch das Netz unter deiner Haut auf deinem Rücken bemerkt haben" Harry nickte stumm. „Das sind die Überreste eines zweiten Blutbahnnetzes. Zu beginn musste ich dir so viele Gegengifte und sonstige Tränke verabreichen, dass dein eigenes Blutsystem überfordert war. Das zweite künstliche System hat geholfen, die Wirkstoffe so rasch wie möglich an die richtigen Stellen in deinem Körper zu leiten. Das Hilfssystem bildet sich jetzt langsam zurück. Damit der Abbau kontinuierlich fortgesetzt wird, musst du in den nächsten drei Wochen morgens und abends diese Creme auf das Netz auftragen. Ausserdem solltest du weiterhin für die nächsten drei Wochen diese drei Gegengifte zu dir nehmen, am besten vor dem schlafen gehen. " Draco schob Harry eine Korb mit einer Dose und drei Flaschen entgegen.

„Ok, hab ich verstanden", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. Ihm war nicht danach Malfoy für seine Hilfe zu danken. Er wusste, dass er ihm sein Leben verdankte, ausgerechnet diesem eingebildeten Snob. Harry hatte auch seinen Stolz.

„Und da wäre noch etwas", fuhr Draco fort, „ich möchte, dass du die nächsten drei Wochen hier bleibst zur Beobachtung"

„Was, bist du irre?" schnaubte Harry, „das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Ich wusste doch, dass du dich nicht zivilisiert benehmen kannst!" erwidert Draco hart , „Meinst du etwa, mir macht das Spass? Aber darum geht es doch nicht. Ich bin dein Arzt und ich würde von jedem anderen Patienten mit deinen Verletzungen dasselbe verlangen. Ob es dir passt oder nicht, du brauchst mich. Ausserdem sind drei Wochen schnell vorbei."

Harry musste zugeben, dass Malfoy Recht hatte: „Gut, ich seh's ein, ich bleibe. Aber wie du schon sagtest, wir müssen keine Freunde werden. Wir bilden so eine Art Wohngemeinschaft, sagen wir, wir respektieren uns."

„Ausnahmsweise stimme ich dir völlig zu. Das wird das beste für deinen Heilungsprozess und meine Nerven sein" Draco war erleichtert, wenn er auch nicht genau sagen konnte weswegen. Er ging zu Potter hinüber und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Genau wie damals, als ich Potter im Zug nach Hogwarts meine Freundschaft angeboten hatte", erinnerte sich Draco. Aber das war ewig her und heute ging es um etwas anderes. Potter stand auf und nahm seine Hand. „Waffenstillstand" versprachen beide mit einem Händedruck. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und jeder versuchte zu ergründen, ob er seinem Gegenüber trauen konnte.

Ohne Übergang forderte Draco plötzlich: „Zieh dein T-shirt aus." Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Ich will dein Herz und deine Lunge abhören", Draco beeilte sich, sich zu erklären, „ausserdem solltest du dein Netz eincremen."

Draco war mit Herz- und Lungenfunktion zufrieden. Er ging zum Korb und nahm die Dose heraus. „Ich kann dich einreiben, wenn du willst. Du kommst am Rücken nicht gut hin." Draco gab sich Mühe ohne Ironie und Häme zu sprechen.

Harry war es nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber es stimmte, er kam nicht ran, und schon gar nicht jetzt, da ihm schon sein Körper schon schmerzte, ohne dass er sich verrenkte. Ohne zu Fragen legte er sich auf den Untersuchungstisch.

Draco nahm etwas Creme aus der Dose und ging zu Harry hinüber. „Achtung, kalt" warnte er Harry bevor er mit dem Einmassieren begann. Die Kälte liess Harry ein bisschen zusammenzucken. Aber dann ging es. Die Creme prickelte auf der Haut und hinterliess ein wohlig warmes Gefühl. Dracos Hände fühlten sich gut an, Harry spürte, dass Draco grosse Erfahrung beim Massieren hatte. Er entspannte sich, Ruhe durchströmte seinen Körper. Harry seufzte. Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war es ihm egal, was Malfoy davon hielt. Harry wusste nur, dass er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr so aufgehoben gefühlt hatte.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck", Draco fluchte vor sich hin. Nur leise, denn Harry war eingeschlafen. Draco fluchte über sich selbst. Als Harry bewusstlos war, hatte er ihn tausend Mal berührt, umgedreht, angehoben, massiert oder eingecremt. Aber niemals hatte er dieses Bedürfnis verspürt Potter noch etwas länger zu berühren. Und Potter liess sich auch noch zu einem Seufzer hinreissen. Was sollte das? „Shit", fluchte Draco weiter „Potter ist dein Patient. Reiss dich zusammen," befahl er sich selbst, als er das Sprechzimmer verliess.


	5. Die Annäherung

Die Annäherung 

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, was sein Rücken allerdings sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz quittierte. Harry sank stöhnend zurück auf die Liege. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, er hatte schon wieder geschlafen! Malfoys Massage hatte ihn total entspannt. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wem er dieses Gefühl zu verdanken hatte.

Malfoy hatte sich verändert, das war offensichtlich. Harry fragte sich nur wiefern. Wie war es dazu gekommen? Wer war Malfoy jetzt? Harry hätte Malfoy am liebsten ausgefragt.

Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?

Wie bist du ein Heiler geworden?

Warum bist du ein Muggelarzt?

Seit wann lebst du in der Muggelwelt?

Wo ist deine Mutter?

Wie bist du hierher gekommen?

Warum bist du kein Todesser?

Auf welcher Seite stehst du?

Warum hast du mich gerettet?

Warum hast du dich versteckt?

Aber soweit waren sie nicht. Sie hatten sich auf Waffenstillstand geeinigt. Warum sollten sie sich besser kennenlernen? „Aber Malfoy hat mein Leben gerettet", dachte Harry, „er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Vielleicht hatte sich Malfoy ja nach allem doch zu einer guten Person entwickelt." Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, vielleicht war er naiv, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass er den heutigen Draco Malfoy besser kennenlernen wollte.

Harry fand Malfoy in der Küche, wo dieser das Nachtessen auf Muggelart zubereitete. Harry grinste. „Was?" zischte Draco als er das breite Grinsen auf Potters Gesicht sah. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich je in einer Küche arbeiten zu sehen, geschweige denn in einer Muggelküche"; gab Harry offen zu. „Ich denke, da hab ich noch andere Überraschungen für dich bereit", lachte Malfoy beruhigt, dass Harry sich wirklich Mühe gab, Konversation zu machen.

„Meine Kochkünste sind eher begrenzt", gestand Harry, „Ich musste zwar immer meiner Tante beim Rüsten und Abwaschen helfen, aber wie man wirklich kocht, nach welchem Rezept, hat sie mir nie gezeigt."

„Dann wird's höchste Zeit! Ich hoffe bloss, du machst dich besser als in „Zaubertränke"!" spöttelte Malfoy und schob ihm das Rezeptbuch hin. „Seite 84, Tiramisu, liegt in deiner Verantwortung. Zutaten sind im Kühlschrank."

Harry nahm das Buch, öffnete die genannte Seite und begann die Zutaten zusammenzustellen und abzuwägen. Das Erstaunliche war, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy angenehm, ja sogar lustig war. Harry brauchte nie um Hilfe zu bitten. Malfoy schien zu wissen, wann er gebraucht wurde. Und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür. Er gewöhnte sich auch an Malfoys bissige Kommentare. Er spürte, dass er ihn damit nicht verletzten wollte, sondern nur ein bisschen aufstacheln.

Malfoy war sehr geschickt in der Küche, bei ihm sah alles so leicht und locker aus. Harry kam sogar das Wort elegant in den Sinn, als er Malfoy beobachtete.

„Wo hast du kochen gelernt?", fragte Harry plötzlich, inständig hoffend, dass diese Frage keine Tretmine war.

„Mein Exfreund hat es mir beigebracht", antwortete Malfoy lakonisch. Er schien seine Gedanken ganz bei der Sauce zu haben, die er umrührte.

Harry stutzte: Exfreund wie ihn ehemaliger männlicher Liebhaber? Malfoy war schwul? Malfoy mit einem Mann? Mit einem Muggel? Harrys Gedanken drehte sich.

„Harry, geht's? Willst du dich lieber hinlegen?" fragte Malfoy gespielt besorgt, „Komm schon, ich hab dir gesagt, ich stecke voller Überraschungen."

„Du bist... du bist ... schw … ho… ", stotterte Harry.

„Sagen wir, ich bin dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt", belehrte ihn Malfoy.

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, er benahm sich blöd. Was war denn schon dabei. Als Georg sich bei ihm geoutet hatte, hatte Harry nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Er hat sich gefreut, dass Georg endlich den Mut hatte, sich selbst zu sein. Aber das hier war anders. Das hier war Malfoy! Draco Malfoy der letzte Erbe einer Dynastie von Reinblütern. Sein Erzfeind... ok ehemaliger Erzfeind. Verarschte Malfoy ihn?

„Du bist schwul?" fragte Harry nochmals, da ihm so schnell nichts passendes einfiel.

„Ich sagte schon, ich bin dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt. Diese Schubladen brauch ich nicht mehr. Ich habe mich zu lange damit und darin gelebt", wiederholte Malfoy.

Harry war die Tragweite der Antwort nicht bewusst, aber das wichtigste hatte er mitbekommen, Malfoy stand auch auf Männer. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich flau im Magen.

„War er ein Muggel?" Potter schien seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Ja, zum Glück. Er hat mir so ziemlich alles beigebracht, dass ich heute über die Muggelwelt weiss. Als ich hierher kam, war ich total aufgeschmissen. Sven war ein Engel, wie man hier so schön sagt" Draco lächelte beim Gedanken an seinen ersten Freund.

„Warum hat es nicht geklappt?" fragte Potter weiter.

„Wie soll ich sagen... wir haben uns auseinandergelebt." Draco wusste, dass diese Antwort nichtssagend war, aber er hatte keine Lust, die Trennung mit Potter durchzudiskutieren. Sie hatten sich während dem Kochen gut unterhalten, aber Freunde waren sie noch nicht. Ausserdem schien sich Potter seit seinem outing unwohl zu fühlen. Gryffindors waren doch so tolerant und aufgeschlossen. Draco war etwas enttäuscht über Potters Reaktion, liess sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Und wie steht es bei dir?" wollte Malfoy gerade heraus wissen.

Harry errötete. „Ich bin ... bin nicht s... nicht schwul", stammelte er, seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Malfoy prustete los: „Nein... nein... nicht das! Potter, das glaub ich ja nicht!" Er lachte schallend. „Ich meine, bist du in einer Beziehung, wie läuft so dein Liebesleben?"

Harry schoss wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein! Er benahm sich wie ein Dreizehnjähriger. Reiss dich zusammen, dachte er bei sich und antwortete: „Ich bin Single" und wie zur Entschuldigung fügte er bei: „Der Orden sähe es nicht gerne, wenn ich liiert wäre."

„Aha" Malfoy klang verwundert, „wen meinst du mit Orden, den Phönixorden?"

Harry fühlte sich ganz klein. Er nickt nur.

„Und hast du nie die „Regel" gebrochen, so ein kleiner Flirt oder so was?" stichelte Malfoy, um die Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben.

„Ich hatte eine Beziehung mit Ginny Weasley" begann Harry zögerlich mit leiser Stimme. Er sprach nicht gern darüber, aber er wollte Malfoy auch nicht vor den Kopf stossen.

„Ja, die kenn ich, netter Rotschopf" grinste Malfoy wohl wissend, dass Harry eine gaaaaaaanz andere Antwort erwartet hatte.

„Wir waren drei Monate zusammen, aber ... die Umstände waren ... gegen uns", sprach Harry weiter. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Du meinst der Orden hat eure Beziehung nicht gutgeheissen" stellte Malfoy klar.

„Ja, auch, aber es war ... wir konnten... ich ...", Harry brach ab.

„Ihr habt euch unter dem Druck getrennt", bot Malfoy an. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sehr Harry immer noch unter dieser Trennung litt. Und es wunderte ihn ein bisschen, dass Harry so offen über seine Beziehung sprach, aber es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und fügte hinzu: „Dann ist sie für drei Jahre an die Universität des St. Mungos Hospitals, um Heilerin zu werden. Seit sie zurück ist, sind wir Freunde."

„Die Universität des St. Mungos ist sehr gut", versuchte Draco das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, eine der besten", nahm Potter dankend den Themawechsel an, „wo hast du gelernt?"

„Ich war an keiner magischen Universität. Komm ich zeig dir, wo ich gelernt habe." Draco sprang freudig auf und zog Potter hinter sich her in den ersten Stock. Sie traten in das Zimmer neben Dracos Schlafzimmer. Es war eine riesige Bibliothek. Harry kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Von aussen sah das Zimmer so klein und unscheinbar aus, aber von innen... es war schlicht überwältigend. Bücher soweit das Auge reichte.

„Dies sind die wichtigsten Bücher aus der Malfoy Bibliothek. Ich hab sie hierhergebracht, damit ich sie immer griffbereit habe" erklärte Draco und fügte hinzu: „Ich denke also in den nächsten drei Wochen, sollte es dir nicht langweilig werden hier." Draco war erleichtert als er das Strahlen in Potters Augen sah. „Schau dich um, nimm was du willst. Ich gehe zurück und die Küche und koch fertig. Ich rufe dich, wenn das Essen bereit ist."

Nachdem Essen sass Harry im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Er war froh über das kleine Feuer, das ihn wärmte. Das Essen hatte vorzüglich geschmeckt und auch Harrys Dessert, das Tiramisu, war gelungen. „Beim Kochen bist du wirklich besser als bei „Zaubertränke"", hatte ihn Malfoy gelobt. Er zog die Füsse auf den Sessel und kuschelte sich in die Wolldecke, wenig später döste er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

„Harry, komm, wach auf. Du solltest besser ins Bett", hörte Harry leise eine Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen und versank in Dracos sturmgrauen Augen. Harry schloss irritiert die Augen und schluckte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren Dracos Augen wieder die silbernen Spiegel wie eh und je. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, er musste noch geträumt haben.

„Harry, du sollst besser im Bett schlafen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Komm ich helf dir ins Bett."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Er war froh, dass Malfoy ihn stützte, denn sein Körper war wieder ganz steif. Er fühlte Dracos Arm um seine Taillie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Vielleicht war er noch ein bisschen schlaftrunken, aber es störte ihn nicht im geringsten, dass Draco ihn berührte, im Gegenteil.

Draco half beim Umziehen und cremte mit geübten Händen Harrys Rücken ein. „Schlaf gut, Harry" wünschte Draco, als er ihn sorgfältig zudeckte. Harry schien bereits eingeschlafen zu sein. Doch gerade als er die Tür hinter sich schliessen wollte, hörte er Harry flüstern: „Danke, Draco."


	6. Die Überraschung

Die Überraschung 

„Hier steckst du"

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen

„Georg?", war das erstbeste, dass ihm ihn den Sinn kam.

„Ja genau, der bin ich", grinste Georg, „bist wohl nicht gerade bei uns im Moment."

„Ich war nur in Gedanken"

„Das mein ich, aber egal." Georg wollte nicht darauf herumreiten. Hermine und Ginny hatten ihm schon von ihren Sorgen um Harry berichtet. Aber er war überzeugt, dass Harry schon zu gegebener Zeit erklären würde, was ihn bedrückte. Und Georg hatte sich vorgenommen, Harry dann zuzuhören und in der Zwischenzeit ein guter Freund zu sein ohne ihn ständig zu löchern.

„Kommst du mit zu Training? Ich hab ein neues Programm. Ausserdem haben wir ein paar neue Verteidigungszauber." „Klar, war sowieso auf dem Weg zu dir" meinte Harry, "freu mich schon auf das Programm."

Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachte Harry mit Georg beim Training und dies hatte er wirklich bitternötig. Die Sprüche sassen noch, aber er hatte an Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit eingebüsst. Georg konnte ihn mehrere Male im Duell besiegen, etwas, was er vorher nie geschafft hatte. Und es war klar, dass es nicht daran lag, dass Georg seine Fähigkeiten so stark verbessert hatte. Harry war etwas niedergeschlagen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schlecht geworden war.

Gegen Abend hatte Harry fünf neue Verteidigungssprüche gelernt und Georg immerhin zweimal nacheinander besiegt. Georg klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Harry fühlte sich entscheidend besser. Er bewunderte Georg, wie kam es bloss, dass dieser immer die richtigen Worte fand, um einen zu motivieren.

„Komm lass uns essen gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.", schlug Georg vor, „Ron hat heute Kochdienst, ich hoffe bloss, er hat nicht experimentiert!"

Harry war hungrig, soviel körperliche Anstrengung wie heute hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.

Auf dem grossen Platz wurde jeden Mittag und Abend reihum gekocht und serviert. Sie schöpften sich die Teller voll und setzten sich zu den anderen, neben Ron und Hermine.

„Georg hat dich hingemetzelt", zog Ron Harry auf.

„Das wird eine Ausnahme bleiben, warte bis ich wieder voll einsatzfähig bin", gab Harry zurück, sein Ehrgeiz war angestachelt.

„Dann gibst du also zu, dass du noch nicht voll fit bist?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ron, Georg und Harry wechselten bloss verständnislose Blicke, liessen die Frage aber unbeantwortet.

„Hört bloss auf", antwortete Hermine schnippisch.

„Ach komm", versuchte Ron zu beschwichtigen und legte den Arm um seine Freundin.

„Morgen machen wir weiter", warf Georg ein und stiess dabei Harry freundschaftlich in die Seite, „schliesslich hast du noch viel zu lernen."

Harry grinste nur frech zurück: "Das werden wir ja sehen!"

„Ich könnte euch Gesellschaft leisten, schliesslich habe ich Morgen noch nichts vor", schlug Seamus vor, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

„Klar doch, dann können wir Harry mal zeigen, wie man sich richtig duelliert" fügte Georg besserwisserisch hinzu.

„Euch werde ich's zeigen" nahm Harry die Herausforderung an.

„Typisch Jungs" bemerkte Ginny und warf Hermine einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Der Krieg war im „Dorf" allgegenwärtig, aber trotzdem momentan nicht so bedrohlich wie auch schon. Harry trainierte viel. Er verbesserte seine Fertigkeiten täglich und schon bald fand er zu seiner alten Form zurück. Auch Georg konnte ihm nicht mehr das Wasser reichen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Harry war froh darüber und auch ein bisschen stolz.

„Harry, dein Training heute war ausgezeichnet. Du scheinst wieder voll auf der Höhe zu sein", begann Hermine hocherfreut das Gespräch. Harry lächelte zufrieden.

„Deswegen habe ich, mit Ginnys Einverständnis natürlich, beschlossen, dich wieder im „regulären Dienst" einzusetzen", fuhr Hermine weiter. „Bist du damit einverstanden? Wie findest du das, Harry?"

Dieser war etwas überrascht über Hermines Formulierung. Seit wann gab sie ihm Befehle? Und „im regulären Dienst einsetzen", wie das schon klang, schrecklich! Während seiner Abwesenheit hatte sich hier doch einiges geändert. Er hatte dies in den letzten Wochen deutlich gespürt, diesem Umstand aber keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt schien es aber Zeit dafür.

„Was soll ich unter „regulärem Dienst" verstehen, Hermine?" gab Harry daher als Antwort.

Hermine zögerte kurz. Sie hätte diesen Term nicht verwenden sollen, sie hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Harry diese Verschlüsselung nicht einfach schluckt. Und früher oder später mussten sie darüber reden, da gab es keinen Ausweg. Spätestens bei der nächsten Lagebesprechung mit Minerva würde es ohnehin rauskommen. Sie konnte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie sich bereit erklärt hatte mit Harry zu sprechen, aber sie war es ihm schuldig, schliesslich war er ihr Freund.

„Du hast recht, wir sollten offen reden", Hermine selbst war überrascht, wie sicher ihre Stimme klang.

Harry war alarmiert, da war also wirklich etwas im Busch.

„Ich mach es kurz. Harry, du bist nicht mehr Kommandant des „Dorfes"", Hermine machte eine kurze Pause, da Harry aber nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort: "Seit einem halben Jahr habe ich die alleinige Befehlsgewalt im „Dorf". Und Minerva hat nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern, weil du wieder zurück bist." Hermine sah Harry offen an, aber es war ihr nicht möglich seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Minerva hat mich zurückgestuft?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Ärger. „Was fällt der ein? Ich habe Snape getötet! Ich sollte einen Orden bekommen! Noch nie konnten wir Voldemort solchen Schaden zufügen...

„Beruhig dich Harry", befahl Hermine, „Zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse."

„Es kommt noch besser? Ja dann mal los", antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Jetzt konnte Hermine deutlich erkennen, dass Harry in seinem Stolz verletzt war. Wer wäre das nicht.

„Du wirst als Botschafter eingesetzt. Die Menschen brauchen dich. Der Krieg zieht sich schon so lange hin. Sie verlieren die Hoffnung und das Vertrauen in den Widerstand. Du sollst ihnen beides zurückgeben, sie stark machen. Harry ist das nicht eine wundervolle Aufgabe?"

Harry schluckte. Ja es stimmte, so konnte er den Menschen da draussen direkt beistehen. Er konnte sie ermutigen und neue Verbündete gewinnen. Aber er wusste auch, dass Minerva ihn ruhig halten wollte und auch Hermine musste diesen Schachzug erkannt haben.

„Hermine, ich werde eine Marionette des Rates des Phönixordens sein. Ohne eigene Leute, ohne eigene Armee. Sie wollen mich ruhig halten. Hermine, siehst du das nicht?"

„Ich weiss, aber das ist nur eine Seite. Du wirst die Möglichkeit haben Tausende von Leuten zu beeinflussen und uns so dem Sieg näher zu bringen. Du bist berühmt Harry, das Volk vertraut dir. Wir sollten dies mehr für unsere Zwecke nutzen. Die Leute sollen sich mit dir identifizieren und dadurch motiviert werden aktiv mit uns zu kämpfen. Wir sind zahlenmässig viel mehr Menschen, wir könnten es ohne weiteres mit der Dunklen Macht aufnehmen, aber die Leute haben Angst. Angst vor Voldemort und Angst vor den Todessern. Wir müssen ihnen das nötige Selbstvertrauen geben und sie ausbilden. Und du Harry bist dafür wie geschaffen."

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann", entgegnete Harry matt, „ich bin ein Krieger, Hermine. Seit das „Dorf" existiert, warst du sein Kopf und ich sein Herz. Beide gleich wichtig, aber doch so verschieden in der Arbeitsweise. Hermine, du weißt doch auch, dass ich kein Taktiker und Planer bin. Ich will kämpfen und Dinge verändern."

Harrys Augen funkelten und strahlten bei diesen Worten, und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, wie Recht Harry hatte. Aber es gab keine Alternative, der Rat und insbesondere Minevera waren sehr klar gewesen in ihren Instruktionen.

„Mit mir kannst du darüber nicht diskutieren. Wenn du diese Herausforderung nicht annehmen willst, so sprich mit Minerva. Sie wird Ende Woche ins „Dorf" kommen. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nichts weiter dazu sagen."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Ok, sag mir nur eins", er lächelte böse, „war es schwierig mich hinauszumobben? Musstest du Minerva lange überreden, dir das alleinige Kommando zu überlassen?"

Er blickte Hermine direkt in die Augen und schon verwünschte er sich selbst für seine unüberlegte Anschuldigung. Zuerst sah er Erstauen über die Frage ihn ihren Augen, abgelöst von Entsetzen und schliesslich nur noch Verletztheit.

„Raus!" war alles, was Hermine dazu sagen konnte.

Und Harry gehorchte. Nichts hätte im Moment seine Anschuldigung vergessen machen können.


	7. Die Einsicht

Harry schlug die Tür hinter sich zu als er in sein Zimmer trat. Irgendwie musste er Dampf ablassen. Er war so wütend, er kochte beinahe, er war wütend auf Minerva, auf Hermine und auf sich selbst.

„Verdammtes Saupack", fluchte er, „wie konntet ihr mir das antun. Botschafter, pha, zum Handlanger wollen die mich machen! Von den eigenen Leuten kalt gestellt!"

Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Er ging im Zimmer, wie ein Tiger, auf und ab, fluchte vor sich hin und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich bin Harry Potter, der „Junge der lebt". Wie können die es wagen!"

Er hörte das Klopfen nicht. Erst als Ron fragte:„Harry, willst du reden?", warf er seinen Kopf herum und sah, dass sein Freund durch die leicht geöffnete Türe hineinlugte.

„Raus!" schrie er nur. Und augenblicklich verschwand Ron und die Tür schloss sich.

Harry atmete tief ein. Genau dasselbe hatte Hermine auch zu ihm gesagt. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Tür. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er wollte alleine sein.

Sein Herz raste vor Wut und in seinem Kopf dröhnten Hermines Worte: „regulärer Dienst ... Botschafter ... beruhig dich ..."

Er wollte sich nicht beruhigen! Wieso auch? Sein ganzes Leben hatte er gegen Voldemort gekämpft, er musste, er hatte keine Wahl – und jetzt? ABSERVIERT!

All die Jahre hatte er sich für den Widerstand eingesetzt, sein Leben riskiert – und jetzt?

„Es zahlt sich nicht aus, niemand dankt es dir!"

„Es zahlt sich nicht aus, niemand dankt es dir!"

„Es zahlt sich nicht aus, niemand dankt es dir!"

„Nein!" schrie Harry und riss die Augen auf, um zu sehen, wen ihn hier auslachte. Aber da war niemand. Nur er allein mit seiner Erinnerung an eine harte Diskussion.

←

←

„Draco!" seufzte Harry leise, „du irrst dich!"

„Ich werde gebraucht, der Orden, die Menschen, sie brauchen mich", fügte er mit bestimmter Stimme hinzu.

„Ja genau, du wirst gebraucht", antwortete Draco hämisch, „Sie benutzen dich! Die Mächtigen spielen mit dir und schieben dich wie eine Schachfigur wohin es ihnen passt, je nach Strategie. Und sobald dein Leben weniger Wert hat als ihre Ziele, wirst du geopfert. Ganz einfach!"

Harrys Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Du verstehst es nicht. Es gibt keine Ziele, es gibt nur EIN Ziel: Voldemort und sein Anhänger zu vernichten! Der ganze Widerstand arbeitet auf dieses Ziel hin. Und um das zu erreichen, wird es Opfer geben. Ich bin Teil dieses Krieges, ich bin dazu bestimmt gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er selbst hat mich erwählt. Es ist mein Weg und ich werde ihn gehen bis zum Schluss. Egal welche Opfer ich bringen muss."

„Hör schon auf, Harry, wer hat dir das erzählt? Hat dir Dumbledore diese Gehirnwäsche verpas...

„Lass Dumbledore aus dem Spiel!" schnitt Harry Draco scharf das Wort ab, „Du ...", Harry stockte. Dies war nicht der Moment, um alte Wunden aufzureissen. „Du hast ihn nicht gekannt!" fügte er deshalb halbherzig hinzu.

Draco schien das kurze Zögern richtig zu deuten und stimmte Harrys Entscheidung indirekt zu indem er fortfuhr: „Ich habe auch immer gedacht, dass meine Zukunft vorgeben ist, aber dem ist nicht so. Sie mich jetzt an! Ich bin frei zu tun, was ich wirklich will. Ich habe mich von den Erwartungen, die andere und ich selbst in mich gesetzt haben, befreit. Ich kann machen, was ICH will!"

„Aber ich tue, was ich wirklich will, wenn ich meine Bestimmung erfülle!" versuchte es Harry noch einmal.

„Du hast deine grosse Liebe für den Orden aufgegeben. WOLLTEST du das wirklich?" Dracos Stimme war kalt und hart.

Harry schluckte, wie konnte Draco es nur wagen!

„Ich wollte Ginny nicht gefährden, der Krieg ist schon schlimm genug." Harrys Stimme klang erstaunlich überzeugt.

Hätte Draco Harry nicht besser gekannt, hätte er ihm diese Begründung abgekauft. So aber überlegte er sich nur, wie viele Male Harry wohl sich selbst schon mit diesem Satz getröstet hatte.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Es zahlt sich nicht aus, niemand dankt es dir!"

→

→

Harry wollte Draco damals nicht glauben – und jetzt?

Er ging hinüber zum Bett und warf sich bäuchlings darauf. Seine Nase vergrub er im dicken Kopfkissen.

Hätte er ein glücklicheres Leben, wenn er wie Draco bei den Muggeln leben würde? Er könnte mit Draco zusammensein, aber um welchen Preis? Er würde mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass die magische Welt in einem Krieg versinkt. Könnte er einfach nichts tun? Er bezweifelte es.

Andererseits, was hielt ihn hier? Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde überschatteten alles Gute.

Wieso war plötzlich alles so kompliziert? All die Jahre zuvor hatte er nie daran gezweifelt das Richtige zu tun – und jetzt?

Harry spürte die Tränen in ihm hochsteigen aber er tat nichts, um sie daran zu hindern.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Harry wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

„Harry, kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Ron zögerlich von draussen.

Dieser nickte stumm, wurde sich aber bewusst, dass Ron das nicht sah und fügte mit zittriger Stimme hinzu: „Ja, bitte."

Er rechnete es Ron hoch an, dass er noch einmal versuchte mit ihm zu reden, obwohl er ihn vorhin so barsch abgewiesen hatte und auch Hermine schrecklich beschuldigt hatte. Ron war wirklich ein Freund.

„Harry, ich denke, wir sollten darüber sprechen", fing Ron an. Er war überrascht Harry in so schlechter Verfassung zu sehen. Er musste geweint haben. Und auch jetzt schien er emotional äusserst labil.

Harry nickte wieder stumm. Ron war demnach informiert. Er versuchte abzuschätzen, wie Ron seine Anschuldigungen gegenüber Hermine wertete, aber Rons Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Es tut mir leid." Harry sah Ron direkt in die Augen.

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, Harry. Mach das mit Hermine selber aus!" Ron blickte ebenso durchdringlich zurück. Dieser senkte den Blick, wie konnte er nur glauben, dass Hermine einen Beschützer vorschickt? Er schämte sich.

„Wir sollten über dich sprechen, über deine neue Auf..."

„Welche neue Aufgabe?" unterbrach ihn Harry scharf. „ Ich wurde abserviert! Verstehst du ABSERVIERT!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Hör endlich damit auf!" schrie Ron ebenso laut zurück. „Hör auf!"

Harry verstummte sofort, mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Niemand hat dich abserviert!" fuhr Ron mit kontrollierter Stimme weiter. Und noch bevor Harry dazu kam, dazwischen zu rufen, fügte er hinzu: „Versteh uns doch! Du warst weg. Du warst ein halbes Jahr weg. Harry, unser Leben ging weiter, der Krieg ging weiter. Wir wussten nicht, wo du warst, ob du überhaupt noch lebst. Wir haben nach dir gesucht, vergebens. Niemand, kein Späher, kein gefangener Todesser wusste etwas über dich. Wir dachten, du seist tot. Wir haben gehofft, dass du zurückkommst, aber wir haben versucht weiterzumachen. Harry, wir hatten eine schwere Zeit."

Ron schluckte leer bei der Erinnerung an die schlaflosen Nächte und fruchtlosen Recherchen. Harry konnte den Schmerz in den Augen seines besten Freundes sehen und erste leise Zweifel schlichen in seine Überzeugung abserviert worden zu sein.

„Wir mussten uns eine neue Struktur überlegen, obwohl wir doch alle wollten, ja wünschten, dass du zurück kommst. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Hermine jetzt alleinige Kommandantin des „Dorfes" ist. Niemand wollte in deine Fussstapfen treten."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Ron neben Harry aufs Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry, wir haben dich nicht abserviert", fügte Ron beinahe flehend hinzu.

Harry wusste, dass im Krieg schnelle Entschlüsse über Sieg oder Niederlage entschieden. Hätte er selbst nicht auch so gehandelt? Er selbst hatte Nachfolger für wichtige Positionen nur zwei drei Tage nach der jeweiligen Beerdigung eingesetzt.

„Aber ich will meinen Job zurück. Ich bin wieder da! Fit wie eh und je, selbst Hermine hat das freudig bestätigt. Ich bin kein Botschafter, jeder weiss das!" Harry versuchte seine letzte Rechtfertigung.

Ron zeigte seine Ratlosigkeit:„Ich muss zugeben, ich verstehe das auch nicht ganz. Ich würde dich liebend gern als Kommandant zurück haben, und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass das ganz „Dorf" das möchte."

„Genau was ich meine! Ich bin der geborene Kommandant", Harry war vielleicht etwas überheblich, aber im Grunde stimmte ihm Ron zu.

„Nichtsdestotrotz setzt Minerva die Kommandanten ein. Wenn sie nicht will, ist nichts zu machen", fügte Ron halbherzig hinzu, „andererseits solltest du deine neue Rolle vielleicht mehr als Lehrer sehen, denn als Botschafter."

„Ron, willst du mich jetzt bequatschen?" Harrys Stimme war wieder äusserst gereizt.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite! Das weißt du doch, Harry!" bekräftigte Ron noch einmal. „Aber du bist der geborene Lehrer. Erinnere dich an „Dumbledors Armee". Da warst du grossartig, und du weißt es", fügte Ron grinsend hinzu.

Auch über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Wie lange war diese Geschichte her? Ewig!

„Die Rolle des Botschafters ist sehr weit gefasst, du kannst sie mehr oder weniger gestalten wie du möchtest. Überleg es dir, Harry, es könnte auch eine Chance sein!"

Harry nickte zustimmend. So negativ, wie er die Sache anfangs gesehen hatte, war sie vielleicht gar nicht. Mit Minerva wollte er auf jeden Fall noch sprechen, aber bis dahin war noch Zeit.

„Wissen die anderen schon Bescheid?" fragte Harry nur.

„Nein, Minerva wollte deine neue Rolle selbst verkünden. Ausser Hermine und mir weiss noch niemand etwas."

Ron war etwas über die Frage und das schnelle Einlenken von Harrys Seite überrascht, aber im Grunde war er froh. So schlecht fand er die neue Aufgabe für Harry gar nicht und er hoffte, dass Harry das auch so sah.


	8. Die Kommandantin

„Ich denke, Harry hat den ersten Schock überwunden. Aber wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?" Hermine schreckte von ihrer Lektüre hoch und starrte den Störefried an. Nach dem Gespräch mit Harry war sie sehr aufgewühlt gewesen, speziell natürlich wegen seiner haltlosen Anschuldigung, aber mittlerweile konnte sie sich mit einem Buch über Verwandlungszauber etwas ablenken.

Ron lächelte sanft und ging auf sie zu: „Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Geht so", Hermine liess das Buch zurück auf den Tisch sinken, „wie kann er nur behaupten, dass ich ihn hinausmobben wollte?"

Es war natürlich eine rhetorische Frage. Anstatt einer Antwort nahm Ron Hermines Hand zärtlich in seine und lehnte sich gegen den schweren Schreibtisch.

„Er wird sich entschuldigen. Er hat es nicht so gemeint", versuchte er Hermine zu trösten.

„Warum sagt er es dann?" Wieder eine Frage, die keine Antwort suchte.

Hermines Stimme war leise und etwas zittrig:„Er ist so ein Hitzkopf. So unüberlegt! Kann er nicht einmal abschätzen, was er mit seinen Äusserungen für Schaden anrichtet? Im Grunde, weiss ich, dass es ihm jetzt leid tut. Aber ich kann ihm nicht verzeihen – noch nicht, dafür ist die Verletzung zu tief."

Hermine lehnte sich vor und vergrub ihren Kopf in Rons Bauch. Er strich ihr aufmunternd über den Kopf. Wie verletzlich sie doch war, wenn nur er es sehen konnte. Sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz.

Sie löste sich aus Rons Umarmung und richtete sich wieder auf. Ihr Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte und sie hauchte nur: „Danke, Ron".

Ron wusste, dass mit diesen Worten auch die vorherige Vertrautheit abgeschlossen war. Ab jetzt sprachen sie nicht mehr als Paar, sondern als Arbeitskollegen miteinander. Dieses Verhaltensmuster hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Job war Job und Beziehung war Beziehung. Und gerade weil sie so wenige Personen hier im „Dorf" waren und sie die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger aufeinander hockten, war es angebracht während der sogenannten Arbeitszeit professionell miteinander umzugehen. Schliesslich konnte Hermine Ron nicht bevorzugt oder zumindest anders behandeln, als die anderen. Das hätte nur böses Blut gegeben. Und ausserdem gab es noch genügend Freizeit, wenn man so will, in dem sie tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten.

„Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen", begann er deshalb seinen Bericht „er scheint sich etwas beruhigt zu haben und hat sich ein bisschen mit seiner neuen Aufgaben angefreundet. Aber er will immer noch mit Minerva persönlich darüber sprechen."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, das würde ich an seiner Stelle auch wollen, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Ich werde einen Termin machen. Ich denke, das ist Harry Recht."

Ron nickte.

„Und Ron, ich werde die nächsten Tage bei Ginny sein. Ich kann mit diesem Ignoranten nicht unter einem Dach wohnen."

„Ok, das versteh ich. Arbeite aber nicht zu lang." Und mit einem Kuss verabschiedete er sich.

Hermine blickte ihm nach. Ja, er war wirklich ein toller Mann. Ein Wunder, dass sie ihm so lange wiederstehen konnte. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. O ja, lange hatte sie gegen ihre Gefühle gekämpft. In diesem Krieg schien es besser, allein zu sein, dann brauchte man seine Liebsten auch nicht zu betrauern. Der Tod ihrer Eltern war schlimm genug gewesen. Sie wollte einen solchen Verlust nicht noch einmal erleben. Andererseits, wer wusste schon, wie lange der Krieg noch dauerte? Es war doch richtig in dieser dunklen Zeit wenigstens ein bisschen Glück zu finden. Ron stand ihr bei in unsicheren Situationen, er unterstützte sie bei schwierigen Entscheidungen und er brachte sie zum Lachen, wenn ein Tag wieder einmal schlimme Neuigkeiten mit sich brachte. Er kannte sie so gut wie niemand sonst.

Sie liebte ihn einfach.

Und eigentlich hatte sie das Harry zu verdanken. Wäre er nicht verschwunden, hätten sie und Ron wohl nicht so viel Zeit allein zusammen verbracht. Sie hätten sich nicht gegenseitig trösten brauchen und wären sich wohl noch eine lange Zeit nicht näher gekommen.

←

Es war am Abend nach den Verhören gewesen. Die letzte Chance. Harry war bereits vier Wochen verschwunden.

Zwei Todesser waren lebendig gefangen genommen worden. Ein Glücksfall sozusagen, denn der Kodex der Todesser verlangte, sich eher umzubringen, als in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Wie üblich wurden die beiden Gefangenen für ein Verhör in die Zentrale gebracht.

Hermine war froh, dass nicht sie und ihre Leute das Verhör durchführen mussten. Aber jetzt auf Nachricht von der Zentrale zu warten, zehrte auch an ihren Nerven. Sie und das ganze „Dorf" hoffte inständig, dass die Gefangenen etwas über Harrys Verbleib preisgeben würden. Nur ein winzig kleiner Hinweis, der es ihnen ermöglichte ihn zu finden.

Snape war tot, das war in der Zwischenzeit bestätigt worden. Und man nahm an, dass Harry ihn umgebracht hatte, aber von ihm selbst fehlte jede Spur.

Sie wartete mit Ron draussen vor dem Eingang zum „Dorf", damit sie die Eule mit der Nachricht von der Zentrale gleich in Empfang nehmen konnte.

Sie sassen nebeneinander an einen Baum gelehnt. Schweigend. Sie genossen die kurze Ruhe und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

←←

Die letzten Wochen waren nervenaufreibend, stressig und auch emotional belastend gewesen. Besonders für Hermine war es schwierig gewesen. Sie hatte das alleinige Kommando im „Dorf", da sie kurzfristig Harrys Ressorts übernehmen musste. Die Bewohner des „Dorfes" erwarteten, dass sie ihnen Trost und Zuversicht spendete und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tat, um Harry zu finden.

Und für Hermine gab es nichts wichtigeres. Sie arbeitete rund um die Uhr bis zur Erschöpfung. Ginny, in ihrer Funktion als Heilerin, musste sie mehrere Male zu Ruhepausen zwingen.

Aber all die Anstrengung nützte nichts. Kein Zeichen von Harry.

Die Bewohner begannen ungeduldig zu werden und Hermine musste sie immer öfter beschwören, die Hoffnung noch nicht aufzugeben.

Sie selbst war nach wie vor überzeugt, dass Harry noch lebte.

Aber der Druck des Rates war stark. Es durfte keine Zeit verloren werden. Sollte Harry tot sein, oder zumindest nicht mehr zurückkehren, musste die Bevölkerung darauf vorbereitet werden. Die Lücke, die Harry hinterlassen würde, wäre nicht oder nur sehr schwer zu füllen. Der Mythos der um „den Jungen, der lebt" rankte war zu stark in den Köpfen der Hexen und Zauberer eingebrannt. Viele glaubten, dass nur Harry in einem letzten Alles entscheidenden Kampf Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Und wenn Harry nun tot war, gab es keine Hoffnung mehr?

Der Rat des Phönixordens wusste, dass diese Schlussfolgerungen den Tod des Widerstandes bedeutete. Wenn keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu vernichten, würde der Widerstand keine Unterstützung mehr in der Bevölkerung finden.

Dies musste mit allen Mitteln verhindert werden.

Bereits jetzt waren die wildesten Grüchte im Umlauf und die Bevölkerung in höchstem Masse verunsichert.

Deshalb hatte der Rat entschieden, dass Morgen im Tagespropheten folgende die Nachricht verbreitet werden sollte, auch wenn die Verhöre der Todesser keine weiteren Hinweise bringen sollten.

_**Harry Potter ist frei!**_

_Mit einem beispiellosen Angriff ist es gestern einem Spezialtrupp des Phönixordens gelungen Harry Potter aus den Fängen der Todesser zu befreien._

_Ein Freudenschrei geht durch die magische Welt und auch die Vorsitzende des Rates, Minerva McGonagall, zeigt ihre Erleichterung „Wir sind glücklich, dass wir Harry lebend zurück in unserer Mitte haben. Er musste viel durchmachen in der Hand von Lord Voldemort, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es Harry bald wieder besser geht. Harry ist stark, er will leben."_

_Kurz vor der Befreiung hatten gefangene Todesser in einem Verhör in der Zentrale gestanden, dass „der Junge, der lebt" in Gefangenschaft der Dunklen Macht sei und dem Orden gelang es weitere Details über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren._

_In einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion drangen fünf Ordensmitglieder gestern in das genannte Verliess ein. Dank den Informationen der Späher des Ordens, war es für das Team ein Leichtes sich in den Gängen und Gemäuern zurechtzufinden._

_Die Wachen waren vom Angriff des Ordens völlig überrascht und lieferten nur schwachen und unkoordinierten Widerstand._

_Harry wurde aus seinem Kerker befreit und ins „Dorf" gebracht. Zur Zeit befindet er sich in ärztlicher Obhut. Sein gesundheitlicher Zustand ist kritisch aber stabil._

Hermine hatte sich gegen diese Falschmeldung gewehrt. Man konnte doch nicht die Bevölkerung so anlügen, der Phönixorden konnte doch nicht mit diesen fiesen Mitteln spielen. Hermine hatte sich bei Minerva beschwert, hatte versucht ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. Vergeblich – der Rat hatte seine Meinung schon gefasst. Das Volk musste beruhigt werden und gleichzeitig konnte mit diesem Plan Zeit gewonnen werden.

Die Kommandantin des „Dorfes" musste die Anweisung nur noch umsetzen: Kein Wort an die Öffentlichkeit. Die knapp zwanzig Bewohner des „Dorfes" mussten absolutes Stillschweigen schwören. Keiner ausserhalb durfte erfahren, dass Harry gar nicht im „Dorf" war.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass Hermine etwas gegen ihren Willen im „Dorf" durchsetzen musste. Sie fühlte sich benutzt und klein. Ihr Kopf konnte die Argumente des Rates verstehen, ihr Herz konnte es nicht.

Aber sie war nicht die einzige. Speziell Ron hatte sich auch gegen dieses Vorgehen aufgelehnt, allerdings ebenfalls vergeblich.

→→

Plötzlich durchbrach ein leises Knacken die Stille. Hermine und Ron schossen sofort herum, um die Lärmquelle ausfindig zu machen. Die Eule war auf einem nahen Ast gelandet, der unter ihrem Gewicht ächzte.

Hermine stand als erste auf und ging auf die Botschafterin zu. Sie band den Brief vom Bein der Eule los, gab ihr einen Kecks und schickte sie mit einem „Danke" wieder zurück in die Zentrale.

Der Brief brannte beinahe in ihren Fingern. Hermine war äusserst angespannt und aufgeregt: „Bitte, Merlin, lass es eine gute Nachricht sein."

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie den Umschlag, zog das Papier heraus und faltete es auf. Nur ein einziger Satz in klarer Schrift stand da:

KEINE INFORMATIONEN ÜBER DEN VERBLEIB VON HARRY POTTER.

Hermine liess den Brief sinken und starrte Ron an. Ohne Worte verstand dieser, dass die Nachricht ganz und gar nicht gut war. Er ging auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie. Auch Herminelegte ihre arme um Ron.

Sie waren verzweifelt.

Sie klammerten sich aneinander.

Sie zwei waren noch übrig.

Sie weinten zusammen um Harry.

Und nach dieser Nacht waren sie ein Paar.

→

Hermine riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste jetzt in die Zukunft sehen – eine Zukunft mit Harry.

Dies war wenigstens ein Lichtblick.


	9. Die Herausforderung

Die Herausforderung 

Ein paar Häuser weiter lag Harry immer noch auf seinem Bett. Er grübelte. Hermines aber momentan vor allem Rons Worte liessen ihm keine Ruhe. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, was sein Verschwinden bei den beiden ausgelöst hatte, wie verzweifelt sie waren und wie sie mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet hatten. Harry schämte sich, wenn er daran dachte, wie erfüllt und glücklich er in derselben Zeit gewesen war.

Zu Beginn war er mit der Situation, mit Draco Malfoys Zusammentreffen, völlig überfordert gewesen, aber nach und nach gewöhnte er sich an den Umstand und fand sogar gefallen daran oder genauer gesagt an ihm. Harry schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken und er liess sich in seiner Erinnerung treiben.

In den Tagen nach seinem Erwachen verbrachte Harry viel Zeit am Fluss oder in der Bibliothek. Draco war tagsüber meistens ausser Haus und Harry versuchte die Tage mit Lesen, Schwimmen und natürlich Schlafen so gut als möglich tot zu kriegen.

Es war für ihn ungewohnt so viel freie Zeit zu haben und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte.

Allerdings gab es vor allem ein Thema, das ihn beschäftigte: Draco Malfoy.

Harry war über sich selbst verwundert. All die Jahre hatte er nicht mehr an seinen Erzfeind aus Hogwartstagen gedacht. Malfoy hatte für ihn keine Bedeutung mehr, seit er nach Dumbledores Tod spurlos verschwunden war. Snape war es, der Harry im Geiste verfolgte. Snape bereitete Harry schlaflose Nächte. Snape war Voldemorts rechte Hand. Aber Malfoy spielte keine Rolle mehr in diesem Krieg und Harry verschwendete keinen Gedanken an ihn.

Aber dieses Desinteresse hatte sich jetzt in pure Neugier verwandelt. Malfoy warf so viele Fragen auf. Sein Leben hatte eine 180 Grad Kehrtwendung genommen, so schien es zumindest. Warum und wie war es dazu gekommen? Warum war er Arzt geworden? Was hatte er in den letzten Jahren erlebt? Warum lebte er bei den Muggeln? Wo war seine Mutter? Und warum hatte Malfoy ihm geholfen, ja ihn gerettet? Diese Fragen liessen Harry keine Ruhe.

Er grübelte darüber nach, fand aber keine befriedigenden Antworten.

Seit ihrem ersten Tag hatten sie kaum ein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt. Sie hielten sich an ihre Vereinbarung sich gesittet zu verhalten, sie assen meist zusammen und bevor Harry ins Bett ging rieb Draco ihm den Rücken ein. Sonst hatten sie keine Berührungspunkte und das war genau, was Harry störte. Er versuchte mit Draco ins Gespräch zu kommen, bis jetzt allerdings vergeblich.

Eines Abends sassen sie wieder einmal zusammen vor dem Kamin, beide in ein Buch vertieft. So schien es zumindest, denn Harry konnte sich ganz und gar nicht auf die Buchstaben vor ihm konzentrieren. Immer wieder lugte er unauffällig über den Buchrand zu seinem Gegenüber. Malfoy war hinter seinem Buch über Wachstumszauber versunken und schenkte Harry keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Die immer gleichen Fragen brannten Harry auf der Zunge. Konnte er es wagen, oder würde er damit eine Linie überschreiten? Hatte er überhaupt das Recht zu fragen? Würde er eine ebenso persönliche Frage Malfoy beantworten. Wahrscheinlich nicht, musste er zugeben. Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Und plötzlich fragte er in die Stille hinaus: „Warum, warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Draco sah verwundert von seinem Buch hoch, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er zögerte keine Sekunde bevor er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete: „Du weißt doch, ich liebe Herausforderungen."

Harry hielt Dracos Blick stand, als ob er versuchte, noch mehr aus ihm herauszukitzeln, leider vergeblich. Harry war etwas enttäuscht, aber hatte er wirklich erwartet, dass Malfoy ihn aus Nächstenliebe geheilt hatte? So sehr hatte er sich nicht verändert. Das stand fest. Er senkte seinen Blick wieder in sein Buch.

Draco wusste, dass er Harry nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hatte, aber das wollte er Potter sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Es stimmte, seine Verletzungen waren schwer, und ohne zu übertreiben, konnte Draco nur eine handvoll Heiler nennen, die in der Lage waren, solche zu heilen. Es war wirklich eine Herausforderung gewesen, keine Frage. Aber Draco wusste, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Denn als er den Verletzten erkannte, der zu ihm gebracht wurde, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. In diesem Augenblick wurde Draco bewusst, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit doch noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Aber diese Erkenntnis ging nur ihn etwas an.

Harry traute sich nach dieser Abfuhr nicht noch einmal etwas zu sagen. Sie schwiegen den ganzen Abend und erst nachdem Malfoy Harry eingecremt hatte, wünschten sie sich gute Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen als Harry zum Frühstück herunter kam, hörte er wie Malfoy schon fleissig im Behandlungszimmer arbeitete. „Guten Morgen, Malfoy", grüsste Harry schlaftrunken durch die geschlossene Tür. „Wohl eher schon Mittag", kam es von diesem tadelnd zurück. Harry lächelte, dieser Dialog war so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden, wenigstens etwas. Harry schlurfte in die Küche, um sich frischen Tee und ein Brot zu machen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und griff sich die Tageszeitung – die Muggelausgabe natürlich, was den sonst in bei Neu-Malfoy. Er blätterte durch die Artikel, aber keiner fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry, ich hab hier noch deine Sachen." Malfoy stand plötzlich in der Tür, mit beiden Händen trug er eine Schachtel. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, sie dir zurückzugeben." Und mit diesen Worten hob er einen alten halb zerfetzten Rucksack in Harrys Blickfeld.

„Meine Sachen?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Am frühen Morgen liefen seine Hirnzellen noch nicht auf Hochtouren.

„Ich sehe du erkennst deinen eigenen Besitz nicht wieder. Hast du dich schon so sehr an meinen Luxus gewöhnt?" Draco grinste unverhohlen.

„Was?" Harry konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim auf Dracos Worte machen.

„Bei Merlin, wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich wohl doch noch mal deinen Kopf untersuchen", bemerkte Draco zynisch und grinste nur noch breiter als er erklärte:„Diese Dinge hattest du bei dir, als du zu mir gebracht wurdest."

Harry warf einen Blick auf den verschlissenen Rucksack. „Danke" war alles, was er über die Lippen brachte. Zu stark waren die Gefühle, die in ihm hochstiegen. Langsam griff er nach dem Rucksack, seine Hand zittert.

„Leider ist dein Tarnumhang völlig zerfetzt. Vielleicht kannst du ja noch was machen. Flicken ist nicht so mein Ding."

Harry nahm den Umhang, oder mehr was von ihm noch übrig war. Er hatte wirklich was abbekommen. Er zweifelte, ob er die einzelnen Stoffstreifen wirklich wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügen konnte.

„Hier deine Kleider. Die hattest du an, als du zu mir gebracht wurdest." Malfoy überreichte ihm einen Stapel frisch gewaschener ordentlich zusammengelegter Wäsche.

„Und natürlich das Wichtigste für jeden Magier, dein Zauberstab." Malfoy hielt in triumphierend in die Höhe.

Harry griff reflexartig danach. Seine Hand umschloss das Stück Holz und unbändige Energie schoss durch seinen Körper wie ein Blitz. Harry stöhnte auf, den Stab immer noch in der Hand. Er atmete schwer. Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, fast noch schlimmer als der Energiestoss.

Mit diesem Stab, mit Hilfe dieser Utensilien hatte er Snape getötet. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag: er konnte sich an Nichts mehr erinnern.

Alle Kraft wich aus seinem Körper, er sackte auf die Knie.

Das Schockierende war nicht, dass er Snape getötet hatte. Endlich hatte er sein Versprechen bei Dubledore einlösen können. Ausserdem hatte er im Kampf schon zahllose namenlose Todesser getötet, ohne auch nur einmal Reue zu empfinden. Es war Krieg, entweder sie oder er, lautete die Devise.

Er hatte Snape all die Jahre aus der Ferne beobachtet, seine Taktiken analysiert, seine Schwächen erforscht. Er war wie ein Jäger hinter seiner Beute her gewesen. Er musste nur genügend Geduld haben, den passenden Moment abzuwarten, um zu zu schlagen. Und er hatte es getan, er hatte Snape kaltblütig abgeschlachtet. Ein eiskalter Mord, dessen Plan über die Jahre durch seinen Hass gereift war.

Das schockierende war, dass Harry sich jetzt nicht besser fühlte. Er fühlte sich nicht von einer Last befreit, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, aber auch die gewünschte Erleichterung über Snapes Tod blieb ebenfalls aus.

Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in seine Augen.

Malfoy beobachtet die Szenerie aus nächster Nähe. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was plötzlich mit Harry los war. Hatte ein snape'scher Zauber in getroffen? Aber er hatte den Stab doch vorher gründlich untersucht. Er sah Harry Tränen und er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Sollte er ihn trösten? Oder sollte er galant die Tränen und Harrys Schwäche übersehen? Das wäre ja lächerlich! In den letzten Wochen hatte er Harry in noch viel erbärmlicherem Zustand gesehen. War es seine ärztliche Pflicht ihn zu beruhigen? Oder sollte er sich über ihn lustig machen? Draco war hin und her gerissen. Noch unschlüssig räusperte er sich.

Harry erwachte durch das Geräusch aus seiner Starre und blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen, als er Malfoy erkannte. Unsicher stand er auf und setzte sich, ohne einen Blick zu Draco, an den Tisch. Er trank einen Schluck Tee, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Was war das eben?" fragte Malfoy. Seine Stimme zeigte weder Neugier noch Besorgnis, es klang wie eine reine Höfflichkeitsfloskel.

„Eine Herausforderung", antwortete Harry lakonisch und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

Malfoy war der Bezug natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben, aber Harrys teilnahmslose Ausdrucksweise sagte ihm, dass er hier momentan nichts verloren hatte. Er verliess die Küche und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Harrys Gefühle und Gedanken rasten hinter seiner kühlen Fassade. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern: an rein gar nichts, keinen Fluch, keine Szene, keine Schmerzen, nichts. Wie konnte er etwas, das ihn jahrelang getrieben hatte, vergessen? Und Malfoy? Hätte er diese Bemerkung nicht machen sollen? Hatte er damit zuviel seiner Absichten offenbart?

Harry beschloss erst mal Schwimmen zu gehen. Dafür, dass der Tag gerade angefangen hatte, fühlte er sich schon ziemlich erschöpft. Die Erfrischung würde ihm gut tun.


	10. Der Eisbrecher

Der Eisbrecher 

Harry musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen öffnete, stand die Sonne bereits tief und tauchte den nahen Wald und den Garten in ein tiefes rot.

Er blieb noch eine Weile liegen, um die Abendstimmung zu geniessen. Aber dann begann sein Magen zu knurren und er beschloss die Küche aufzusuchen. Eigentlich hoffte er, dass Malfoy heute kochen würde, denn davon verstand er wirklich etwas. Harry schmunzelte beim Gedanken, wie viel er in den paar Tagen schon an Gewicht zugelegt hatte. Nicht dass es zu viel war. Nach seiner langen Bewusstlosigkeit brauchte sein Körper die Energie und auch Malfoy schien sehr zufrieden mit Harrys „Fortschritten".

Und wirklich, Malfoy war in der Küche zu Werke.

„Lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken", begrüsste Draco Harry tadelnd.

„Ich war am Fluss", versuchte Harry sich unnötigerweise zu erklären.

„Nein, wirklich?" rief Draco sarkastisch aus und fuhr mit dozierender Stimme weiter:„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, das Flussufer ist vom Haus bestens zu überblicken."

„Du beobachtest mich, welche Ehre!", erwiderte Harry belustigt.

Malfoy regte keine Mine.

„Schnapp dir ein Brettchen und ein Messer. Die Tomaten müssen noch gerüstet werden. Ich nehme an, deine Tante hat dir gezeigt, wie das geht." Und somit wandte sich Draco wieder seinen Töpfen zu.

Harry war leicht irritiert, hatte Malfoy soeben über seine Familie gesprochen ohne ausfällig zu werden?

Aber er sagte nichts weiter und tat wie ihm geheissen.

Es war die Gelegenheit, ideal für einen kleinen Schwatz. Harry überlegt Fieberhaft, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen konnte.

„Spielst du noch Quidditch?" kam es unvermittelt von Draco.

Harry wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Malfoy wollte etwas über ihn wissen. Quidditch, dass er da nicht selber drauf gekommen war!

„Ja, nein, ja, ich meine ...", stammelte Harry.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte Draco gespielt besorgt „Ich denke, ich werde dich nach dem Essen noch einmal gründlich untersuchen. Du bist abwesend und hast plötzliche Gefühlsausbrüche, das ist doch selbst für dich nicht normal."

Harry seufzte, warum war denn das so schwierig mit Draco.

„Es ist nichts", fügte er matt hinzu.

„Lass mich das entscheiden"

Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter.

„Ich spiele nicht mehr", nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf, „nicht mehr wie zu Hogwartszeiten. Ab und an ein kleines Spiel mit Freuden, drei gegen drei."

„Du warst nicht schlecht. Nie gedacht Profi zu werden?"

„Geträumt vielleicht, aber Quidditch spielst du ein paar Jahre, und dann?"

„Ach ja, du hast Recht. Dein jetziger Job als Voldemorts Todfeind hat da viel mehr Zukunftsperspektiven." Draco grinste böse.

„Ha, Ha", äffte Harry ein Lachen nach.

„Und du, spielst du noch?" wollte jetzt auch Harry wissen.

„Ich leb hier unter Muggeln, schon vergessen?" Es klang fast so als würde Draco das bereuen.

„Du warst ein Ass. Hättest es in die Topliga schaffen können."

„Danke für die Blumen, aber Malfoy und Quidditch, das passt nicht zusammen. Nicht seriös genug, meinte mein Vater"

Draco sagte das so dahin, wie wenn nichts wäre. Dabei jagte nur schon der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Es gab nur drei Zauberer, die er fürchtete, Voldemort, Snape, den er jetzt eigentlich von seiner Liste streichen konnte, und Malfoy senior. Glücklicherweise wurde dieser immer noch in Azkaban verwahrt und jeder Befreiungsversuch seiner Todessergilde konnte bis heute vereitelt werden.

Harry versuchte seinen Schrecken und seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Und erwidert vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell und unüberlegt: „Jetzt kann dir dein Vater wohl kaum noch Vorschriften machen."

Kaum hatten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen, bereute Harry sie auch schon. Er spürte Dracos prüfenden Blick auf sich. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, jetzt über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Es vergingen ein paar für Harry schier endlose Sekunden. Sollte das schon das Ende des Gespräches sein?

Doch dann fügte Draco gleichgültig hinzu:„Jetzt bin ich zu alt, um noch wirklich gut zu werden. Dieser Zug ist lange abgefahren."

Harry nickte stumm. Wie konnte Draco bloss mit so banalen Worten und so teilnahmslos über die letzten Jahre sprechen. War es für ihn nach Hogwarts so einfach gewesen? Wohl kaum. Harry selbst hatte eine schwierige und entbehrungsreiche Zeit hinter sich und er wusste, dass sich das kaum in der nächsten Zeit ändern würde.

„Ohne dich wäre der Kampf um den Hauspokal nicht derselbe gewesen", gab Harry unumwunden und sogar etwas melancholisch zu.

„Keine falsche Anerkennung! Kein einziges Mal hatten wir mehr Punkte als ihr, obwohl du in Zaubertränke bei Snape ständig Punkte verloren hast. Und das nicht zu knapp!" Draco schien sichtlich amüsiert bei dieser Erinnerung.

Wie schaffte es Draco bloss in den wenigen Sätzen, die drei mächtigsten Männer der dunklen Seite zu erwähnen, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken? Harry war überrascht und beeindruckt zugleich. Es war so gut wie unmöglich diese Personen im Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu erwähnen, ohne dass diese ehrfurchtsvoll schwiegen. Malfoys ungezwungener Ansatz war wirklich erfrischend.

„Tu bloss nicht so unschuldig, ich weiss genau, wem ich das zu verdanken habe!" Harry lachte herzlich. Er trug Draco nichts nach. Ihre Rivalitäten waren nun schon so lange her und es tat gut über vergangene Zeiten zu plaudern.

Es schien als hätten sie endlich ihre Anlaufschwierigkeiten überwunden.

Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend über Hogwarts, die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, die vielen Aufgaben, ihre Feindschaft und natürlich Quidditch. Sie liessen die ganzen Jahre, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, Revue passieren, vermieden es allerdings tunlichst über den Kreig, Voldemort, Dumbledore, die Todesser, den Orden oder die Zeit seit Dumbledores Tod zu sprechen.


	11. Der Deserteur

Der Deserteur 

Heute war es soweit. Minerva war für die monatliche Strategiesitzung ins „Dorf" gekommen. Aber vorher, und das war für Harry viel wichtiger, würde sie ihn für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen empfangen.

Harry war etwas angespannt. Seit seiner Rückkehr hatte er Minerva erst einmal kurz gesehen. Sie hatte sich erfretu gezeigt, dass er wieder hier war und ihm viel Kraft gewünscht. Er konnte also kaum abschätzen wie und ob sich ihr Verhältnis durch seine Abwesenheit verändert hatte.

Harry tigerte vor dem Besprechungszimmer hin und her. Momentan war Hermine bei ihr, um den letzten Monatsbericht durchzugehen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat heraus.

„Hallo Hermine", grüsste Harry freundlich, aber Hermine würdigte ihn keines Blickes und verschwand ohne ein Wort..

Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden, um dieses zerrüttete Verhältnis würde er sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste er zu Minerva.

Als er ins Zimmer eintrat, war Minerva tief über ihre Unterlagen gebeugt. Auch als Harry die Tür schloss, blickte sie nicht auf.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, und Harry begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er duckste an der Tür herum und wusste nicht, ob er auf Minerva zugehen oder doch wieder verschwinden sollte.

Kurz bevor Harry endgültig glaubte, dass Minerva gar nicht mehr wusste, dass er im Zimmer war, kam der Befehl: „Setz dich!"

Harry fühlte sich zwar nicht wirklich besser als er auf dem weichen Polstersessel Platz nahm. Immerhin wollte Minerva aber wirklich mit hm sprechen.

„So ich höre, dass du mit deiner neuen Aufgabe als Boschafter nicht zufrieden bist", begann Minerva ohne Umschweife als sie Harry zum ersten Mal seit dieser im Raum war ansah.

Harry zuckte etwas unter den scharfen Worten zusammen, aber er traute sich zu sagen: „Minerva, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich ein Kämpfer bin. Ihr, du, der Orden und Dumbledore habt mich zu dem gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ich bin kein Diplomat und ich werde es wohl nie sein."

Minerva liess sich nichts anmerken, aber sie war beeindruckt von Harrys Beharrlichkeit.

„Harry, du musst dich weiterentwickeln. Wir müssen dein Potential mehr ausschöpfen. Erst als du Verschwunden warst, ist dem Rat bewusst geworden, welche Hoffnung du für die magische Welt symbolisierst. Diese spezielle Kraft müssen wir nutzen, um den Krieg für uns zu entscheiden. Deswegen haben wir entschieden dich zu versetzen."

„Ich will aber nicht versetzt werden, ich will weiterhin Kommandant des „Dorfes" sein. Ich will Attacken gegen die Todesser, ja gegen Voldemort selbst, planen und ausführen. Ich will..."

„Harry", unterbrach ihn Minerva scharf, „glaubst du wirklich, es geht darum, was du willst? Das ist doch lächerlich. Dein Schicksal ist vorgegeben, das einzige, was du machen kannst, ist dich so gut wie möglich darauf vorzubereiten und dich damit abzufinden."

Harry war wie erstarrt und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er hatte diese Worte schon tausende Male gehört, aber dies war das erste Mal seit seiner Rückkehr und jedes Wort traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Trotzdem wollte er jetzt nicht einfach klein beigeben, zu intensiv hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten mit seinem Schicksal beschäftigt. Sein Kampfgeist war geweckt: „Und wenn ich dieses Schicksal nicht will? Wenn ich nicht die spezielle Kraft sein will?"

Minerva war mehr als überrascht, seit wann traute sich Harry ihr bei diesen Worten zu widersprechen? Aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder und erwiderte beinahe hämisch: „O doch, Harry, wie sehr du es willst. Dein ganzes Verhalten zeigt, dass du weißt, etwas besonderes zu sein, du merkst es nicht einmal mehr."

„Was?" war alles, was Harry herausbrachte.

„Nur deinem speziellen Status hast du es zu verdanken, dass du überhaupt noch für den Orden arbeiten kannst. Du kannst nicht nur für den Orden arbeiten, nein, du hast sogar die Ehre den Orden als Botschafter zu representieren. Harry, überleg doch einmal! Du warst ein halbes Jahr verschwunden, du hast dich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt, Harry, du bist ein Deserteur. Und du weißt ja, was denen blüht."

Harry schluckte, dieses Gespräch nahm eine Wendung, die er nicht vorausgesehen hatte.

„Aber du kommst zurück und stellst noch Forderungen. Harry, du weißt genau, dass du etwas besonderes bist und du nutzt diesen Status auch. Also komm mir nicht damit, dass du darunter leidest. Die vielen Vorzüge, die deine Position mit sich bringt, erfordern nun mal einige Opfer. Und daran solltest du dich in der Vergangenheit doch eigentlich mehr als gewöhnt haben."

„Aber", Harry stockte, „aber ich bin kein Deserteur. Ich bin doch zurück."

„Du hast dich unerlaubt von der Truppe entfernt und zwar für mehr als sechs Monate. Das macht dich zum Deserteur. Du warst selbst dabei, als der Rat diese Regelung verfasst hatte."

Harry schluckte abermals, ja, Minerva hatte Recht. „Aber ich hab' Snape zur Strecke gebracht", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Das ist ein anderer Punkt. Du hast eigenmächtig gehandelt. Der Rat hat dir diesen Befehl nicht erteilt. Du hast dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht. Es war bereits geplant Snape zu töten. Eine Gruppe von Mitgliedern wurde trainiert, um ihn anzugreifen. Allerdings bist zu ihnen zuvor gekommen."

„Ich hatte es Dumbledore geschworen", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Harry, hör endlich damit auf! Du kannst nicht an vorderster Front kämpfen. Das Risiko, dass du verletzt oder gar getötet wirst, ist einfach zu gross. Das können wir uns nicht leisten. Wir hatten bereits die grössten Mühen das Volk zu beruhigen, nachdem du verschwunden warst ... ... Aber bevor wir dazu kommen, will ich wissen, ob du als Botschafter arbeiten willst oder nicht."

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?" erwiderte Harry leise aber trotzig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", bestätigte Minerva.

Harry nickte geschlagen.


End file.
